Youkai el despertar del Youkai mas poderoso
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: POR FIN EL GRAN FINAL! TTOTT...SI SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS..SE ACABO...PERDON POR EL RETRAZO.. LEAN U ME DICEN SI LES GUSTO...REVIEW ONEGAI...
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada mi eterno agradecimiento a Sessnei Rumiko por crear estos personajes tan maravillosos que yo tomo prestado (que pena Sesshou...yo te quería para mi TT)...bueno he aquí mi primer Fic espero que les agrade, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos...

Lady Sesshoumaru

YOUKAI (**El despertar del youkai **más** poderoso**) By Angie 

Capitulo N° I: **Despertar**

Era la mañana del sábado, cerca de las 6:30, Cuando de repente el Joven se despertó sobresaltado, su sueño no había sido tranquilo, extrañas figuras, que parecían personas o Tal vez Monstruos luchaban contra el, pero ninguna de ella se veían con claridad ...o quizás si no estaba seguro volvió a cerrar los ojos y intento dormir pero un rayo de sol que se escapo por entre la cortina , y dio justo sobre su ojo derecha se cubrió con las mantas , pensó en quedarse un poco mas en cama, sabia que era temprana y además debía analizar ese extraño sueño, luego recordó el torneo eso lo despertó por completo, cuando estaba por correr las mantas para levantarse, sintió un gran peso sobre el que le impedía moverse. Escucho una vos familiar que lo llamaba.

Hermano...Hermano ..mamá dice que se te levantes sino se hará tarde ..me escuchaste hermano?...-pregunto con insistencia la vos infantil.

Ya voy ...ya te escuche ...ahora quieres salir de encima mío, para que pueda levantarme – el joven se descubre el rostro, y vio que su hermano tenia una gran sonrisa mientras, hacia lo que le ordeno, aunque ya tenia 12 años Inuyasha seguía comportándose como un niño de 4 y ahora que sus padres habían decidido tener otro hijo estaba peor de insoportable, a pesar de que eran medios hermanos, Sesshoumaru apreciaba mucho al pequeño truhán, pero jamás se lo dijo, ni pensaba en hacerlo, como buen hermano mayor siempre lo trata con despotismo , y si podía hacerlo enojar mejor – Que haces aquí Inuyasha te advertí que no entraras en mi habitación sin mi permiso.

Lo se... pero... mamá me mando a despertarte- se disculpo el jovencito – dime hermano hoy tienes el torneo de esgrima verdad?-Pregunto para cambiar de tema el niño rascándose la cabeza

Si , dentro de un rato , ahora vete que tengo que cambiarme dile a mamá que bajo enseguida -pidió mientras se metía al baño

Claro, seguro que esta preparando algo rico, además Miroku va a venir a buscarme para ir todos juntos - dijo el hermano menor mientras salía de la habitación

Las mañanas nunca cambian – suspiro al entrar en el baño-, por lo menos no desde que nos mudamos aquí hace 8 años, siempre es igual – pensó mientras se miraba al espejo se detuvo y con un dedo toco su cicatriz .- Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su madre había muerto?-, se pregunto mientras recorría la marca de su frente en forma de Luna menguante .un calculo rápido lo llevo a que.- El Tenia apenas ... dos año cuando ocurrió el accidente donde ella perdiera la vida y el obtuvo marca,- y la respuesta surgió - ya pronto se cumplirían 16 años de eso- cuando salió del baño se sentó en su cama y tomo la foto de la mesita de luz, lo que vio fue una pareja muy joven que ayudaban a un pequeño de cabello plateado a apagar las velas de su cumpleaños, el no recodaba nada de esa época, pero su padre se lo había contado.

Su madre insistió en llevar al pequeño Sesshoumaru al templo del cielo para una bendición especial, como su padre no había podido acompañarlo, por un problema en el trabajo, decidieron que primero soplarían las velitas.

Luego su madre y el niño partieron hacia el templo. Ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa al manejar, pero un hombre ebrio perdió el control de su Carro y envistió a el Auto gris en el que viajaban la pequeña familia Youkai, como resultado, su madre perdió la vida , el pequeño tuvo un corte en la frente bastante profundo, que fue echo por un fragmento de un vidrió . –Sesshomaru se volvió a toco la cicatriz aun podía recordó el semblante de tristeza que tenia el rostro de su padre cuando le contó lo sucedido -ah...porque recordé todo esto..justo hoy - hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de peinar su largo cabello plateado.

Hijos apresúrense ...Sesshomaru... vas a llegar tarde- lo llamo una vos femenina

Ya voy madre –respondió, hizo una mueca al escucharse, si que le había costado mucho llamar así a Izayoi, pero ella se había ganado ese lugar , le dio calor y felicidad a la vida de su padre. Con el tiempo llego su hermano, aunque sintió muchos celos al principió, no pudo negar que los quería mucho, muy a su pesar.

Hermano ..Hermano...en que piensas..dime dime ..dime?–pregunto una y otra vez el pequeño desde la puerta de la habitación

El joven de cabello largo vio a su hermano por el espejo -Inuyasha?- pregunto al girar para ir rumbo a la puerta.

Si que quieres hermano? –respondió de inmediato el Niño

Estudiaste para tu examen? O te quedaste viento televisión, como es tu costumbre –al pasar junto a su hermano le revolvió el pelo

Claro que estudie hermano –dijo el jovencito tratando de peinarse y seguir a su hermano que ya bajaba los escaleras

Aja ...seguro (tono escéptico)...pues no te creo nada , se que te sacas un cero y te van a ponen en el rincón con las orejas de burro ...ja ja ja –reí al llegar al llegar al ultimo escalón

Eso no es verdad –estallo Inuyasha –mamá no es verdad que estudie?- exclamo al llegar detrás de su hermano .

Una mujer con dulce mirar graciosa figura a pesar de su enorme barriga de embarazo , su cabello estaba sujeto en una larga trenza, cuando escucho hablar a sus hijos giro y les dedico con una dulce sonrisa, luego tomo los Cuencos con cereal para llevarlos a la mesa

Si claro que lo hiciste, ahora ven a desayunar, que se te va a hacer tarde, buenos días hijo – saludo la señora al joven alto que se acercaba

Buenos días Madre- saludo Sesshoumaru mientras le quitaba los cuencos de la manos a su madre - como te sientes esta mañana?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Bien gracias , párese que tu nuevo hermano se quedara un tiempo mas en mi barriga, espero que se quede aquí hasta el regreso de tu padre - dijo mientras se acariciaba la enorme barriga, con mucha dulzura, luego observando a sus dos hijos el mayor entregaba el desayuno a Inuyasha luego se sentó y entonces ella pregunto- Y dime hijo no tenias que ir temprano al club, no es hoy el torneo, o quizás me equivoco-dijo la señora mientras se sentaba con un poco de dificultad

Aun tengo tiempo no te preocupes, quieres que te ayude antes de irme, no quiero que hagas fuerza recuerda lo que dijo el medico...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escucho el timbre de la puerta Inuyasha que había estado observando la escena sin decir nada se levanto , y corrió hacia la puerta gritando

Ya voy,...-luego se escucho que caminaban por el pasillo- Adelante Miroku, aun estamos desayunando- en la entrada de la cocina pareció un joven un poco mas bajo que Inuyasha, con unos grande ojos azules quien saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días Señora , usted siempre tan linda , superior Sesshoumaru buenos días- saludo un joven de ojos color del cielo

Buenos días Miroku-chan, quieres desayunar?- pregunto la señora Izayoi , sabiendo ya la respuesta se levanto, con dificultad, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Claro!... algo cocinado por usted es una bendición para mi, dulce señora- respondió Miroku, mientras que Inuyasha , levantaba la vista hacia el cielo con una expresión de disgusto

Basta Miroku ¡, lo que haces por un buen desayuno, deja a mi madre tranquila.

Sesshomaru observo la escena mientras desayunaba, todas las mañanas sucedía lo mismo, Miroku se comportaba muy amable con su madre e Inuyasha en un ataque de celos y siempre trataba de llamar la atención, y eso provocaba siempre muchas discusiones entre ellos , pero se veía que eran muy buenos amigos.

Aun recordaba el primer día en que Inuyasha asistió al preescolar, el estaba en un rincón solo; el pequeño Miroku, se acercó, con su amiga Sango, y otra niña, Kagome, si mal no recordaba, desde ese momento fueron inseparables Iban de un lado para el otro juntos.

Todo fue muy natural después de ese encuentro siempre se repetía la misma situación. Miroku, en su afán de conquista, anda detrás de cada niñas que veía e Inuyasha sacaba a su amigo de los líos en los que se metía, aunque desde hacia unos meses, noto que su pequeño hermano se ponía cada vez mas nervioso cerca de las chicas en especial con la Linda Kagome-chan, eso quería decir que el estaba creciendo.

Termino su desayuno, llevo los platos al fregadero y tomo sus cosas para irse.

Nos esperas hermano, queremos ir contigo, para apoyarte en el torneo- pidió Inuyasha, con los ojos suplicantes

Bien... pero apresúrate, ya me tengo que ir..Tortuga...- accedió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Ya me voy madre , si me necesitas por favor , llama al club que vendré de inmediato, de acuerdo- dijo mientras daba un beso en la mejilla

Esta bien hijo que tengas suerte en tu torneo perdona que no poder ir a verte – se disculpo la señora Izayoi

Sabes que no puedes moverte de aquí , bueno eso es sino quieres tener a mi hermano por la calle – bromeo –ya me voy!– tomo su bicicleta cargo su mochila y salió de la casa

Mucha suerte Hijo- se despidió la señora, levantando su mano

Espera hermano!- Grito Inuyasha - Ya deja eso Miroku- exigió a su amigo que aun comía - ...Adiós mamá,... muévete glotón , que mi hermano nos deja –dijo Inuyasha casi gritando

Ya voy Inuyasha..., no tienes por que gritarme ..muchas gracias por el rico desayuno dulce Señora, - Agradeció el joven Miroku , se acercó para besarla, pero Inuyasha lo tiro del brazo y se lo llevo hacia fuera- Adiós dulce Señora - saludo mientras se alejaba

Hasta luego Hijo, cuida que Miroku-chan no se meta en problemas – Saludo Izayoi cariándose la barriga, de repente ve que Inuyasha vuelve corriendo- Que sucede Hijo?- pregunta , Inuyasha se pone en puntas de pie y besa a su madre , luego se va corriendo- Izayoi suspira al ver a sus hijos y sonríe aun mas al ver a Inuyasha , pelear con Sesshomaru , que lo esperaba en la esquina, luego los tres se subieron a sus Bicicletas, ella entro a la casa.

Inuyasha dime porque tardaste tanto ..Tortuga...

No fue mi culpa es que Miroku , no terminaba de Desayunar y...hey...tu di algo, que por tu culpa vamos tarde – Acuso a su amigo.

Yo no tengo nada que decir Inuyasha es que tu me sacaste corriendo , además tu madre necesita que la traten con dulzura y amabilidad , tu eres un bruto que ni siquiera te despides con propiedad...ha que hijo ingrato eres...- suspiro Miroku

Y vos que te metes... pedalea que mi hermano nos deja , ya me las vas a pagar por lo que dijiste ...

Sesshomaru observa a los dos chicos discutir, y hace una media sonrisa, al llegar al templo del Cielo, vuelve a pensar en su madre, pero de inmediato saco ese recuerdo, tenia que concentrarse en le torneo.

Se detuvo al ver a alguien parado junto a si bicicleta.

Buenos días Superior- saludo Jaken

Buenos días Jaken, creí que nos veríamos en el club?- pregunto

Si ...bueno... espero que no le moleste superior decidí acompañarlo desde acá si no le párese mal claro- se disculpo

Bueno no me molesta es que como no te dije a que hora iba a pasar por aquí ...

Este... , lo espero hace una hora señor..

Jaken a que hora te levantaste?

Este...Eso no tiene importancia , deberíamos apurarnos , dentro de una hora comienza el torneo y usted debe llegar veinte minutos antes...

Si claro vamos ...

La conversación fue seguida atentamente por los dos jovencitos que estaban justo detrás de Sesshomaru.

- Dime Inuyasha, hace cuanto que cocemos a Jaken?- pregunto Miroku.

Bien deja pensar...Sesshoumaru lo rescato de ese grupo borrachos hace mas de ...dos años creo , no espera fue después del torneo de karate, en donde mi hermano quedo en el segundo lugar recuerdas, eso fue hace 4 años-Respondió triunfal- porque lo preguntas?

Bueno eso quiere decir que hace mas de 3 años que lo conocemos – dijo el joven de cabello corto negro

Si eso fue cuando, mi hermano nos presento, en el festival del colegio , donde tuvieron que actuar en esa obra de teatro- Inuyasha estaba cada ves mas intrigado

Si lo recuerdo, el superior nos comento que ellos iban al mismo colegio , verdad?-

Claro al parecer no se le separa, ni un instante , incluso dio unas materias adicionales para poder ir al mismo curso que mi hermano, pero dime porque tanta pregunta Miroku- dijo Inuyasha cansado del juego mental de su amigo

No es nada ... lo que pasa es que nos conocemos desde hace mas de 3 años y el aun nos ignora completamente cuando esta con tu hermano , incluso ...

Ustedes dejen de cazar moscas y vengan aquí que tenemos que entrar... Ho , prefieren quedarse a fuera? –grito Sesshomaru

Ya vamos...-respondió Inuyasha

SI...- contesto Miroku

Jaken, voy a pedirte un favor – dijo Sesshoumaru , mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes acercarse

Si dígame señor

Ya te dije que..- iba a decir algo pero sintió un escalofrió que lo interrumpió , miro a su alrededor y no vio nada- bien, escucha , podría pedirte que cuides a esos dos, yo tengo que concentrarme para el torneo y no voy a poder vigilarlos- pidió Sesshoumaru

Este..no se si me harán caso son muy inquietos ...señor...

Por favor seria de gran ayuda para mi si se que están contigo- insistió El joven de cabello plateado

Bien si lo haré, yo los cuidare, no se preocupe señor, usted valla a cambiarse que yo estaré con los niños – Sesshoumaru , asintió y se dirigió al vestuario, Jaken se rasco la cabeza y observo al par de muchachos que llegaba en ese momento- joven Inuyasha su hermano me pidió que lo llevara a dentro..- comenzó a explicar Jaken

Pero yo quería ir con el –dijo exigió caprichoso

Pero joven...-Jaken no tenia ni idea que debía decir , Miroku salió en su auxilio

Inuyasha como vas a estar con tu hermano , acaso no sabes que el debe cambiarse y esperar su turno , porque no nos apuramos para conseguir unos buenos lugares cerca de la plataforma-sugirió mientras caminaba hacia adentro del club

Claro quiero el mejor lugar- los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia a dentro del club de esgrima, mientras tanto Jaken suspiraba y los seguía muy de cerca.

Sesshomaru no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su madre mientras se cambiaba, sin saber porque se dirigió hacia una fuente cercana en donde se sentó , aun faltaba para el torneo, y el paseo le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba; además de tiempo para pensar.

Que es lo que pasa?...-se dijo para si tratando de tranquilizarse- esa sensación de hace un rato aun lo siento , es muy raro que yo este nervioso antes de un torneo...que...

Disculpa es usted El Superior Youkai- dijo un vos a espaldas del joven

Si, en que puedo servirle?– respondió el joven de ojos dorados

Me enviaron a buscarlo ya que esta por comenzar el torneo –dijo la joven

Muchas gracias..señorita..podrías decirme su nombre por favor , usted sabe el mío y no me párese correcto que yo no sepa el suyo-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se ponía de pie.

Discúlpeme por favor – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia- Mi Nombre es Rin Mikoshi, mucho gusto en conocerlo- otra reverencia, Sesshoumaru observo al la jovencita , ella tenia unos hermosos ojos color marrón y su cabello le llegaban por debajo de los hombros

Encantado de conocerte Rin Mikoshi , y dime que edad tienes?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del club

14 años, Señor, bueno en realidad el próximo mes cumpliré los 15- respondió la jovencita con las mejillas muy rojas

Dime nos conocemos de algún lado?- pregunto en tono casual ..aunque era cierto que tenia la sensación de conocer a esta chica

No superior es la primera ves que nos vemos – respondió Rin

No se porque , tengo la sensación que si te conozco, tienes algún parentesco con el entrenador –insistió

Si el es mi tutor, me mude aquí esta semana – comento Rin , muy animada, pero al llegar junto a su tutor se quedo callada

Ha... aquí estas Youkai , ya esta por comenzar el torneo – exclamo el entrenado

Disculpe que lo halla preocupado entrenado, solo necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad es todo, ya estoy listo- se disculpo Sesshoumaru, aun no entendía la preocupación del entrenador

Bien presta atención hubo un cambio. tu contrincante se lesionó y acaban de anunciar que su suplente es ese joven, que esta allí Naraku - señalo el Entrenador, a un joven tan alto como Sesshoumaru , que tenia el cabello negro y ondulado.

Sesshoumaru fijo la mirada en su nuevo oponente mientras se colocaba los guantes, luego giro hacia el publico , para ubicar a su hermano, este lo saludo agitando el brazo, de pronto cuando estaba apunto de contestar el saludo, sintió un nuevo escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, no supo que lo causaba, pero al girar mientras se colocaba la mascar , vio a el Tal Naraku, lo observaba.

Luego de varios encuentros y varios puntos por fin llego el encuentro que Sesshoumaru deseaba, no sabia porque tenia ganas de enfrentarse a ese tal Naraku solo quería ganarle , solo le quedaba ganar el ultimo punto y eso lo decidía todo, y como había supuesto ese oponente era muy bueno, con un solo punto se decidía, el ganador o el perdedor.

en el transcurso de los encuentros, cada uno obtuvo 14 puntos, este era el encuentro definitivo, y algo dentro de el se estremeció de nuevo

Caballeros a sus posiciones- dijo el referí- El Guardia ..Ahora ...peleen

El encuentro estuvo muy parejo el primer Sesshoumaru, estuvo apunto de perder pero Naraku bajo la guardia por un instante , y Sesshoumaru , aprovechó la oportunidad, consiguió el puntos, con los que obtuvo la victoria. Cuando saludo a su oponente , volvió a sentir un escalofrió, la sonrisa fría de ese hombre no le gustaba nada. Se quito los guantes y la mascara fue hacia al vestuario, mientras se cambiaba , aun podía sentir esa sensación extraña que sintió al darle la mano a ese hombre .

Cuando salió su hermanito lo esperaba, Junto A Jaken .

Mientras que Miroku conversaba con unas Niñas., Inuyasha corrió a su encuentro

Hermano ..Hermano ...Ganaste! Ganaste!...-Inuyasha saltaba a su alrededor

Inuyasha ...deja de hacer escándalo no ves que aun no termino el torneo– exigió a su hermano menor- esto fue tan solo una semi-final , me tendré que enfrentar la semana que viene a ese joven .

Lo siento ...es que me emocione , párese que ese tipo es bueno te costo ganarle- comento Inuyahsa rascándose la cabeza, mientras observaba con cara de odio al rival de su hermano que en es momento salía de los vestuarios .

Tortuga...que estas haciendo ahí parado tenemos que irnos , se hace tarde , acaso quieres llegar tarde Mamá nos espera- le dijo su hermano desde la puerta

Por cierto estuvo muy bien Superior Sesshoumaru, lo felicito por a ver ganado – dijo Jaken con una vos muy nervioso - aunque su oponente párese ser muy bueno

Gracias Jaken , no se porque me da la impresión que ya conozco a ese tipo ...mejor dejémoslo así ..deben ser ideas mías, y dime como se comporto este par – señalo A los jovencitos que se acercaba

Bastante bien aunque en verdad , estuvo emocionante el encuentro , en un momento pensé que usted perdería y... Perdón no debí decir eso , me disculpo Señor – dijo rápidamente , el joven Jaken , apenado

No te preocupes , yo también pensé que perdería , me gustaría saber quien es ese Naraku, y de donde salió nunca oí hablar de el – comento Mientras salían del club rumbo al colegio- hey chicos ,no se queden... o los dejamos

Si...- respondió Inuyasha -Vamos Miroku deja a esa chica tranquila – exigió

Ya voy , adiós hermosas Jovencitas ...ya sabes mi numero de teléfono si quieres conversar salir a tomar un helado , llámame..

Miroku!...Apresúrate, o te dejo- exploto Inuyasha,

Los chicos no se había dado cuenta que era observado por una chica , que se ocultó cuando el paso a toda velocidad en su bicicleta seguido por su amigo

No entiendo porque el apuro tenemos clases por la tarde? – pregunto Miroku, al ver la negativa de su amigo insiste- entonces porque...- pero se quedo en silencio al ver a una hermosa joven.

Sesshoumaru los esperaba en la entrada , estaba conversando con la jovencita, a la que los dos amigos no cosían

Muchas gracias por traerlo, no me había dado cuenta que los deje olvidado, -decía Sesshoumaru, mientras guardaba el par de guantes , levanto la vista y vio la llegada de su hermano.-Aquí estas... ...ven que quiero presentarte a alguien ..Señorita Mikoshi, este es mi hermano menor Inuyasha, el jovencito a su lado es Miroku Isumo-presento Sesshoumaru

Mucho gusto en conocerlos jovencitos- saludo amablemente la joven

Hola ...como estas? – respondió Inuyasha, Mientras que Miroku por su parte se acercó y beso la mano de la joven diciendo

Gusto en conocerla , Señorita Mikoshi, Isumo Miruko a su servicio , disculpe los modales de mi amigo , el aun es un Niño y no sabe como tratar a un dama , No sabia que el superior Sesshoumaru , conociera a jovencitas tan lindas...

Que dijiste ? ..que yo soy Que ?- Interrumpió Inuyasha Gritando

Admítelo Inuyasha aun eres un niño , maleducado además.- dijo Miroku con aires de importancia

A porque tu eres un Hombre verdad, si mal no recuerdo yo soy mayor que tu por dos meses

Eso no quiere decir que tu eres mayor mentalmente

Me tratas como retrasado ...acaso quieres pelear?..ven aquí pedazo de Tarado

Yo no soy amante de la violencia eso déjalo para los brutos

Me estas tratando de BRUTO?

De repente se escucho una risa cristalina , ambos jovencitos se detuvieron , se voltearon para observar de donde provenía el sonido

Disculpen , me parasen muy graciosos , ustedes son muy buenos amigo verdad?

Ja ...-Respondió Inuyasha – yo amigo de este?

Yo creo que es tu mejor amigo verdad- Al ver que los dos niños se ponían colorados, volvió a sonreír los niños también rieron de vergüenza cuando todo se calmo la joven se despidió dulcemente - Discúlpenme por entretenerlo Superior , solo pensé que talvez los necesitaría eso es todo ahora me retiro , con su permiso

Si adelante , y nuevamente muchas gracias por Traerme los guantes – se despidió, luego giro para ver a los dos jovencitos aun avergonzados –Vamos ustedes dos dejen de hacerme pasar papelones ... Jaken te gustaría venir a mi casa?

Claro señor , me encantaría- respondió rápidamente Jaken aun un poco asombrado por el ofrecimiento de su superior

Ustedes dos vienen o se quedan?- la pregunta fue casi una orden a la que los dos muchachos respondieron , subiendo a sus bicis sin decir una palabra .

Al llegar a la casa de La Familia Youkai , se encontraron con un gran almuerzo esperándolos , La señora Izayoi , salió a recibirlos.

Bienvenido Hijos, veo que ganaste verdad?

Si mamá estuvo fantástico, lo hubieras visto –respondió Inuyasha

Me párese que te metes donde no te llaman...es a mi a quien me preguntaron ..tortuga...-dijo Sesshoumaru al saludar a su madre le entrego el pequeño trofeo- Ten es una mención especial , pero quizás con suerte gane el primer lugar la semana que viene

Estoy segura que si lo ganaras además es en el día de tu cumpleaños verdad?-

Si ...voy a cambiarme –Sesshoumaru corrió escaleras arriba

...mmm...veo que aun le afecta – suspiro la señora , expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta

Que le afecta?...dime mamá ...-pregunto Inuyasha que se había quedado parado junto a ella

Eres un tonto Inuyasha, que no sabes que el día del cumpleaños de tu hermano es el día que paso el accidente, donde su madre, perdió la vida- respondió Miroku

Ho Miroku-chan perdón por dejarte parado en la puerta, y quien es el joven que viene con ustedes?- pregunto la señora al ver al joven asomarse con timidez- pasa por favor disculpa mi mala educación –se disculpo

No se preocupe señora es que el Superior me invito a venir y...- aun estaba asombrado por lo que había escuchado

Eres amigo se Sesshoumaru , bienvenido , por favor pasa , ponte cómodo que pronto serviré el almuerzo- pidió la Señora Izayoi

Madre, me olvide de presentarte a Jaken es compañero de colegio, espero que no te moleste lo invite sin avisar – dijo Sesshoumaro mientras bajaba las escaleras

Claro que no hijo sabes que siempre hay un lugar para un amigo pasen pónganse cómodos que les voy a servir –respondió la señora dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina

Te ayudo? – Dijo Sesshoumaru pero su madre se opuso diciendo

No tu eres el homenajeado , además tengo ayuda , Chicas por favor... – de la cocina salieron dos jovencitas , con bandejas de comidas, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor

Sango-chan, que bien te queda el delantal ...

Miroku.-chan, por que llegas tan tarde?- pregunto una niña – ahora ven a ayudar no te quedes parado mirando

Sango-chan...que linda estas hoy.., te ayudo en lo que quieras , Ho que bien le sienta el delantal señorita Kagome- saludo Miroku mientras seguía a Sango al comedor

Muchas gracias Miroku-kun, como estas Inuyasha?- pregunto la Joven al pasar junto a el

Y tu que haces aquí?.../Quien te invito?...-tartamudeo el joven muy apenado

No seas así de maleducado Tortuga ve a ayudar a mamá ...je je je – mientras lo decía lo empujo cerca de la Niña

Que Yo que?... Esta bien ...- dijo suspirando

Gracias por ayudarme Superior Sesshoumaru, y lo felicito por su victoria- saludo amablemente la niña

Buenas Tarde Kagome-chan, Gracias a ti por ayudar a mi madre- la niña se puso colorada, y no respondió

Vienes o te quedas parada?- pregunto Inuyasha desde la puerta de la cocina- No tengó todo el día...

Mi hijo no sabe como tratar a una dama - Dijo la Señora llevándose las manos a la cara

No te preocupes ya cambiara solo le hace falta madurar un poco, ven siéntate yo ir al la cocina haber que hacen, me acompañas Jaken- La Señora intento protestar pero su Hijo ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de la cocina, junto con su amigo

Después de un almuerzo todos se retiraron, y las vida siguió igual, durante la semana siguiente Sesshoumaru, seguía con sus sueños intranquilos, y a medida que se acercaba su cumpleaños era peor , eso solía ponerlo de muy mal humor. Mas callado de lo normal. La Señora Izayoi fue la que se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada supuso que era por la cercanía de una fecha muy importante para él.

La rutina se rompió con la llegada del Señor Inutasho, quien llego unos días antes de lo supuesto, provocando una revolución, en cada miembro de la Familia Youkai,.

Llego por la mañana, cuando estaban desayunando, y después de los saludo, Los Jóvenes partieron al colegio.

Yo no quiero Ir ...me quiero quedar ..Puedo faltar...Por favor..- Suplico Inuyasha

Claro que no Tortuga tu debes venir conmigo- dijo El hermano mayor

Inuyasha...no entiendes nada...- suspiro Miroku

Que tengo que entender...Dime ...no soy tonto...-Gritó enojado mientras iban rumbo al colegio

No entiendes que tus padres necesitan un tiempo para estar solos – Suspiro el Joven de ojos azules - ...que inmaduro eres , no entiendes nada verdad?...

Si pero yo también quería estar con mi padre-

Y quien no pero déjalos solos por el momento además si no me equivoco tienes examen verdad?...- Sonrió al ver la cara de susto de su hermano- ha ...seguro no estudiaste por eso querías faltar.- suspiro moviendo la cabeza con cara de incredulidad

No... Claro que estudie- Grito El hermano menor

Es Broma Inuyasha ..no se porque siempre entras en el juego de tu hermano- Comento Miroku Riendo

A mi no me causa gracia las cosas que dice- respondió molesto aun por el comentario- aunque a decir verdad es la primera vez en la semana que lo hace...mmm...es extraño ..esta semana lo vi muy callado- Comento Inuyasha mientras veía a su hermanos saludar a Jaken, que los esperaba

Es verdad yo también lo vi muy raro pero supuse que era por la cercanía de su cumpleaños

El nunca se pone así cuando se acerca esta fecha ...no se que le pasa es como si por momentos se volviera frió y distante el no es así?- comento preocupado el joven de cabello Plateado- además lo hace varias noche que lo escucho quejarse y gritar en sueños, pero por la mañana no comenta nada, ni dice nada – comento preocupado

Eso es extraño ...- empezó a decir Miroku cuando fueron llamados

Hey ustedes Par de Tortugas, hasta cuando piensan estar ahí, tenemos que ir a clases – Grito Sesshoumaru – Apresúrense...

Ya vamos – respondieron ambos

continuará...

Nota del Autor:

Bueno que tal sean bueno y manden Review ...si?...a ver si les gusto la historia


	2. Encuentro especial, tristeza, misterio

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ( que pena yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi ToT)...pero le agradezco a Sensei Rumiko por crearlos o

Bueno Mis disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este Fic...

**Youkai **

By Angie

Preámbulo: 

(Cuando dejamos a Nuestro querido Youkai salía rumbó al colegio, en compañía de su hermano Inuyasha, también como de costumbre estaba el pequeño Miroku, y luego se unió a ellos Jaken, durante el trayecto, rumbo al colegio no se cruzaron mas que los saludos acostumbrados , Jaken advirtió que el superior Sesshoumaro estaba frió y distante mas que de costumbre , al llegar a la puerta de la primaria Inuyasha y Miroku eran esperados por Kagome y Sango. Lo que provocó la vergüenza de Inuyasha , ya que Miroku no paraba de decirle cosas a las dos Niñas...

Sesshoumaru siguió su camino hasta la secundaria, no hubo ningún problema pero durante el primer receso... se encontraron con Naraku, quien le informa que acaba de ser admitido en ese colegio , al igual que sus hermanas Kagura y Kana que lo acompañaban.

Luego pidió hablar un momento a solas con Sesshoumaru...

Bien continuemos con esta historia )

**Capitulo N° II _Un Encuentro especial , Tristeza, Misterio_**

Después de su encuentro con Naraku , Sesshoumaru , no pudo concentrarse , tenia en la cabeza las estúpidas palabras de ese hombre, llego ante él con esa sonrisa de superioridad , desciendo no se que cosa sobre los recuerdos del pasado...un montón de pavadas mas...cada palabras que dijo el joven de Cabello negro fue cambiando el humor de Sesshoumaru hasta que llego un punto que no soporto mas, se dio media vuelta y regreso al salón, desde ese momento no pudo concentrarse ni escuchar lo que se dijo en clases, solo le rondaban en la mente esas palabras...

Quien se cree que es inútil?...- pensó el joven Youkai enojado- ya vera cuando lo tenga en frente de mi durante el torneo...voy a bajarle esos humos de gran estrella que tiene maldito estúpido...

Superior...superior...se encuentra bien?...me escucho?- pregunto Jaken algo preocupado

He , que sucede Jaken?...necesitas algo?...- respondió Youkai de forma distraída

No ...es... que ya termino la clase y ...este...no tenia que ir a retirar a su hermano señor?- pregunto con mucha cautela ya que noto que el superior se encontraba de muy mal humor , su rostro estaba serio mucho mas de lo usual

Ya termino, la clase de Ingles?...demonios...no anote nada...-se quejo para si

No se preocupe yo le presto mis apunte...nos vamos?

Si claro...aunque a decir verdad aun no quiero volver a casa- confeso mas para si que para Jaken luego dijo-...vamos...-recogió sus cosa y fue al colegio de Inuyasha, este lo esperaba en la puerta junto con Miroku , como siempre

Hermano tardaste pensé que te habías quedado en alguna clase especial- comento Inuyasha

Buenas tardes Superior Sesshoumaru-saludo Miroku

Buenas Tardes ...Inuyasha me harías un favor?- Sesshoumaru observo que al instante Inuyasha se ponía de pie de un saltó y respondió

Si dime hermano ...- dijo el mas joven de los Youkai bastante intrigado por el raro comportamiento de su hermano

Dile a nuestros padres que no voy a ir a casa - explico el hermano mayor- aun que tengo cosas que hacer, diles que voy a llegar tarde que no me esperen a comer. No importa ir solo verdad?- cuestiono Sesshoumaru

No te preocupes Hermano yo me voy con Miro-chan no hay problema...pero esta todo bien?...es que

Pero no termino de preguntar, porque Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y se fue seguido por Jaken.

Tu hermano si que esta extraño- comento Miroku mientras regresaban

...mmm...si ...que le pasara? espero que nada malo- suspiro Inuyasha

Alégrate amigo que tu padre esta en casa y imagina lo feliz que debe de estar tu dulce madre- Dijo Miroku al intentar alegrar a su amigo

Si supongo que si...- Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo luego cambio de tema- y dime como esta tu abuelo , espero que mejor después de unos días de reposo?

Bueno el es un hombre mayor, ya lo sabes, cada año es peor el clima no ayuda mucho, pero ya esta mejor gracias por preocuparte- luego de un instante de silencio Miroku mira hacia su derecha y se detiene de golpe-...Ho..mira no es la señorita Kagome la que van ahí con Koga-kun?

Donde?.../...ese maldito Koga ya vera...¬¬.

Ja ja ja ...sabia que te gusta la señorita kagome confiesa... te gusta verdad ...mmm..pensándolo bien esta muy bonita , no se compara con Sango-chan ... pero es bonita dime te gusta mucho verdad dime ?...ja ja ja .

Eso no es Verdad!- Grita Inuyasha

mientras que Miroku, sube a su bicicleta y se sigue burlando de él- Vamos confiesa ...ja ja ja te gusta te gusta... verdad?.ja ja ja

Espera que te agarre estúpido y ya veras...MIROKU!...VEN AQUÍ!- ¬/¬ exige, el molesto niño de cabellos plateados, mientras persigue a su amigo

Mientras tanto en un parque cercano Sesshoumaru se detuvo junto en una banca , no sabia el porque pero necesitaba caminar y estar al aire libre, sin nada mas que árboles a su alrededor...

Jaken se encontraba sentado a cierta distancia, tampoco sabia que le pasaba al superior, pero lo que si tenia claro era que pasara lo que pasara tenia que estar cerca de el,.

Sesshoumaru cerro lo ojos una brisa acarició su rostro y movió su cabello..cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente. Pudo ver a una joven parada sobre un puente de madera , el cabello le llegaba por debajo de lo hombros ...algo en ella le resultaba conocido...Sesshoumaru se levanto y se dirigió hacia el puente , pero cuando estaba por llegar vio que alguien pasaba corriendo el puente choco a la jovencita haciéndola perder el equilibrio estaba a punto de caer, el joven de cabello plateado tuvo que correr para evitar que cayera.

Al llegar junto a la joven tuvo que estirarse bastante y la tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella luego la presiono contra su pecho.

Se encuentra bien señorita? –pregunto mientras la retiraba de su lado

Si muchas gracias...Disculpe las molestias que le cause...-dijo la joven con la cabeza gacha

No es nada ...adiós...

Espere me gustaría saber cual es su nombre por favor- pregunto la aturdida muchacha

Es que acaso ya se olvido de mi señorita Mikoshi?- pregunto

OH..- exclamo la joven al levantar el rostro y reconocer a su salvador-.Superior Youkai es usted?...no lo reconocí discúlpeme por favor , le agradezco su ayuda.- se disculpo la joven Rin haciende una reverencia - ..perdóneme por favor...- volvió a insistir con otra reverencia

No se preocupe pero debería tener mas cuidado- sugirió Sesshoumaru observo que la joven temblaba- disculpe se siente bien?- pregunto mientras se volvía a acercar

Si...no se preocupe yo estoy bi...en- la joven balbució y callo desmayada

Superior que le paso a la señorita?- pregunto Jaken, quien recién había logrado alcanzar a Sesshoumaru, se asombro mucho al ver joven tendida en el piso.

Sesshoumaru sin decir una palabra levanto a la Joven Rin y la llevo hasta un gran árbol de Sakura, bajo su sombra había una banca , donde recostó a la joven que aun seguí desmayada Sesshoumaru que estaba arrodillado frente a la joven se incorporo y dijo- Jaken.

si señor – respondió al instante el confundido Jaken aun no entendía la actitud protectora de su superior

Ve a buscar algo para que coma la Señorita Mikoshi y compra una bebida también- dijo mientras buscaba su billetera, pero Jaken salió corriendo de inmediata, a cierta distancia se paro y dijo

Ya vuelvo superior – sin mas Jaken se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, para cumplir con el pedido de su superior

OH...que me paso?...donde estoy?...- la joven intento incorporarse, pero todo volvió a girar a su alrededor, - Ho...Dios ...-se recostó con un gemido mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza

Quédese quieta ...al parecer no fue un buen día para usted? O me equivoco?- pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

No la verdad fue un día terriblemente malo- suspiro la joven

Hoy no comió nada verdad?- al ver que las mejillas de la jovencita se ponían coloradas , Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que su suposición era cierta

Como sabe eso yo no se lo dije?- pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba con dificultad

Me lo acaba de confirmar..quédese quieta , ya volverá Jaken con algo para usted?- sugirió el Joven

Puedo pedirle un favor?- la vos de la joven sonó como un susurro

Si dígame, en que puedo ayudarla- respondió el joven

Podría llamarme por mi nombre es que me párese muy tedioso que me trate de usted además me acaba de salvar la vida no le párese que ese echo nos da algo de confianza , no lo cree superior Youkai?

Si usted quiere que le diga así...- Rin lo miro con una mueca en el rostro que paresia un reproche – Perdón es la costumbre , si quieres que te llame Rin lo haré, pero también tu deberías llamarme por mi nombre que te párese?

No...Yo no se si podré llamarlo por su nombre a secas...que tal Superior Sesshoumaru?- sugirió la joven con las mejillas mas rojas que la vez anterior

Si a ti te gusta a mi me da igual...

Superior ya volví – dijo un transpirado Jaken – aquí esta lo que me pidió

Es para Rin – dijo mientras tomaba las cosas y se las pasaba a la joven – toma come esto también bebe la gaseosa

No se hubieran molestado muchas gracias superior- sonrió la joven tímidamente

En realidad tendrías que darle las gracias a Jaken , el fue quien , corrió para traerte algo fresco

Muchas gracias superior ...Disculpe olvide su apellido...- se disculpo una muy apenada Rin

No se preocupes Señorita, en realidad creo que no fuimos presentados como es debido , mi nombre es Jaken Yuo – saludo el joven de cabello corto y ojos grandes

Mucho gusto superior You,- dijo la joven con mucha amabilidad

Mientras que la joven y Jaken conversaban Sesshoumaru se retiro otra vez , se dio cuenta que era tarde, vio como se teñía el cielo de diferentes colores mientras el sol se ocultaba, era mucho mas de lo que pensaba giro y volvió hasta donde se encontraban Rin y Jaken -Rin...tu vives con el entrenado verdad?

Si claro el es mi tutor...por que la pregunta Superior?

El vive del otro lado de la ciudad no es así?- joven afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza- ya estas mejor? –la joven volvió a afirmar con la cabeza mientas se ponía de pie, entonces Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar al ver que la joven seguía parada dijo- Vamos

Si ...muchas gracias por ayudarme...- Aunque la joven no supo si la había escuchado pues el superior ya caminaba a cierta distancia seguido por Jaken ambos tenían sus bicicletas a un costado después giro y miro a la joven parada junto a la banca- Rin vamos -Sin una palabra mas se volvió a poner en marcha

La jovencita apresuro su andar para alcanzarlos y comprendió muy bien a donde se dirigían al ver el camino que tomaban, suspiro aliviada al no tener que volver sola a su nueva casa, corrió mas fuerte para alcanzar a sus nuevos amigos que la esperaban en la salida del parque, ambos estaban montados en sus Bicicletas.

Ven Yo te llevo- dijo Sesshoumaru- bueno eso si no te molesta viajar así?- señalo el cuadro de la bicicleta – es que no tengo otra manera de llevarte

Claro que no hay problema – dijo Rin mientras se subía a la bici al no tener asiento trasero ella se sentó en el cuadro de la bicicleta entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, este se puso en marcha , los brazos del joven rozaban la espalda de Rin, quien se sentía cada vez mas ruborizada- La cara del Superior esta tan cerca...que...- pero que cosas estoy pensando, se dijo a si misma llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un movimiento de la bicicleta

Sujétate que vamos a ir un poco mas rápido- sugirió el joven de ojos dorados mientras su bicicleta tomaba mas velocidad, seguidos por Jaken, luego de un momento dijo- es tarde, para ti y para mi

Disculpe si lo retrase a donde tenia que ir superior - se disculpo la joven muy apenada

No te preocupes, si no me equivoco tu casa esta de camino a la mía- dijo Youkai para tranquilizar a su acompañante, luego mira a Jaken y dijo – vamos mas rápido mis padres deben de estar preocupado

Si – fue la respuesta de el joven Yuo que seguía de cerca a Sesshoumaru

Luego de unos quince minutos llegaron a una pequeña casa rodeada por árboles que estaba en una esquina poco iluminada - Es aquí verdad? – pregunto el joven Youkai

Si muchas gracias por traerme a mi me habría tomado mas tiempo llegar caminando, muchas gracias a ambos– agradeció la señorita Mikoshi con una reverencia

No se preocupe señorita Mikoshi, mi casa esta cerca de aquí, el que esta un poco lejos es el superior que vive varias calles mas abajo- explico Jaken mientras señalaba el camino que debía seguir Sesshoumaru

Buenas noches Rin Nos vemos mañana – sin mas, Sesshoumaru monto su bicicleta y se marcho

Buenas noche señorita... que?... porque pone esa cara?- pregunto un extrañado Jaken , ya que la joven lo miraba con el seño fruncido

No le dije que me llamara por mi nombre ..superior Jaken ...- joven sonrió al ver que Jaken se ponía colorado

Buenas noche Señorita Rin – dijo mientras se ponía en marcha para alcanzar a Sesshoumaru que ya iba varias cuadras adelante

Mientras Rin entraba en su nueva casa pensó- que extraños son...pero me gusta estar con ellos, me siento segura y protegida , si estoy a su lado..- Al pensar eso en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa- talvez nos veamos en el recesó de mañana...y...- los pensamientos de la joven se borraron al ver quien estaba esperando

Porque llegas tan tarde Rin?- pregunto un hombre bastante alto de contextura robusta, que estaba parado justo a la entrada de la casa- Sabes la hora que es?

Disculpe señor ...-dijo una atemorizada Rin- es que no supe como volver me perdí. Lamento haberlo preocupado...

Pasa...debiste haberme llamado para que te fuera a buscar...como hiciste para ubicarte y regresar?- pregunto el preocupado entrenador

Es que me encontré con el Superior Youkai, fue muy amable al traerme hasta aquí – explico la atemorizada muchacha , a pesar que hacia varios días que estaba en esa casa y que sus padres habían elegido a este hombre como su tutor , no confiaba en el , no porque el hubiera dicho o echo algo malo, sino porque no confiaba en nadie, solo en ella misma

Comiste algo?...-pregunto el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos suspiro al ver que negaba con la cabeza...- ve a la cocina de seguro encontraras algo de comer

La joven paso con mucho cuidado por a lado del hombre y luego corrió a la otra habitación cuando estaba en la puerta se dio media vuelta y dijo- lamento mucho haberlo preocupado- sin mas giro y se metió en la cocina

El hombre suspirando camino hasta una cómoda donde se encontraban varias fotos de su juventud , tomo una de ellas , volvió la sillón de cuero en el que espero la llegada de Rin , suspiro al ver la sonrisa de su amigo ...- como se te ocurre meterme en estos líos?...dime que necesidad tenias de dejarme de tutor de tu única hija?..sabias que yo no puedo ser responsable de alguien menos de una niña...Suspiro...y cerro los ojos paresia estar escuchando la risa de su amigo-...ja ja jaja...lo que tu necesitas es responsabilidad, no la del trabajo y la enseñanza , sino la de una vida ...aun crees que eres un niño pero eso no es verdad .Deberías casarte , tener Hijos...es lo mejor .ja ja ja , no pongas esa cara ...tu puede Shinta . se que lo harías bien – dijo su amigo mientras se despedía antes de irse a su casa, se había vuelto a ver después de varios meses.

Su amigo de la infancia no había cambiado con los años siempre con esa vitalidad, característica en el , se caso con una compañera de la Universidad, que ambos conocían y que Shinta amo en secreto.

Durante su ultimo encuentro, le anuncio que en unas semanas vendría con Remi y su pequeña hija Rin, todo quedo acordado. Se despidieron con uno franco abrazo su amigo sonrió y le dijo- sabes?...me gustaría que seas el tutor de mi hija nadie mejor que tu para cuidar a mi tesoro mas preciado- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al ver la expresión de su amigo – Yo confió en ti mi querido Shinta se que si me sucede algo tu la cuidaras como si fuera tu propia hija – sin mas su amigo puso en mancha el motor de auto y se alejo . Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a su amigo dos semanas después ocurrió el terrible accidente. Donde perdiera la vida el y su esposa Remi , jamás supo el porque de sus palabras , pero al enterarse del terrible accidente no dudo en ir y traer a la joven Rin y convertirse en su tutor, aunque dudaba de sus capacidad .

Rin camino con mucho cuidado por la cocina preparo un Sándwich al terminar se dirigió hasta el comedor, en donde vio a su tutor contemplando una foto, en ella se podía ver a tres jóvenes, que se abrazaban y sonreían a la cámara, se acerco y vio que era una imagen de sus padres, llenos de vida, Rin se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba...sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, entro a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, todas las imágenes de el ultimo día que compartió con sus padre, volvieron a su mente, sin poder evitarlo recordó el momento en que ella discutió con sus padre, antes de su partida.

Yo no quiero ir – grito la enojada joven

Pero hija es importante que asistas, tu padre y yo vamos a tener es te viaje para arreglar la mudanza a nuestra nueva casa- dijo con amabilidad la señora Mikoshi

Yo no me mudare...- exclamo Rin mientras subía las escaleras, luego se escucho un gran portazo

Que haremos querido?...- suspiro la señora- Porque no intentas razonar con ella

Si eso haré, espérame aquí que enseguida nos vamos- dijo al dirigirse a la escalera cuando iba a la mitad volvió a bajar unos escalones y dijo- si no vuelvo en 15 minutos ve a buscarme seguro que me comió el monstruo .ja ja ja

Querido que cosas dice...ji ji ji ji

Toco...toc..

Linda puedo pasar- el padre escucha a su hija pedirle que entre abre la puerta y ve a Rin , recostada abrazando la almohada - muy común en ella estar así cuando se enoja- pensó su padre , al acercarse a la cama – Puedo sentarme sobre tu cama?

Claro –dijo Rin desde debajo de la Almohada color rosa

Hija será mejor que salgas de debajo de esa almohada o te podrías asfixiar - dijo mientras hacia cosquillas en los pies a la Joven

Ja ja ja ja ...ya basta papá...ja ja ja ja ...deberás tenemos que mudarnos?...

Sabes que es lo mejor para la familia , es un mejor trabajo , allá hay unas excelentes escuelas , además estoy queriendo que conozcas a mi amigo Shinta seguro le caerás bien...

Yo voy a extrañar a mis amigos..y

Pero querida nadie dice que no vendrás a visitarlo, solo estamos a 60 minutos de distancia, además allí conocerás a amigos nuevos...quizás a un joven apuesto...- la joven se puso colorada ante el comentario de su padre-ja ja ja ...pero me pondré muy celosos si eso pasa ahora, mejor te espera a que seas mas mayor...quizás en 15 años mas?- dijo haciendo muchas muecas

No digas eso papá – dijo Rin mientras trataba de no reír

Bueno nos acompañas o prefieres quedarte?

Toc Toc...

Querido estas vivo?...ya pasaron 20 minutos...

Ja ja ja ...si amor pasa , Rin se quedara hoy , pero mañana vendrá a conocer a mi amigo Shinta , verdad Hija?

Claro papá , mañana voy con usted , gracias por entenderme- la joven Rin se arrojo a los brazos de su padre, luego bajo de la cama y abrazo a su madre que sonreía con dulzura

Bueno hija se hace tarde , si no partimos ahora jamás , volveremos antes del anochecer , recuerda que tenemos que terminar algunos tramites de tu nuevo colegio- dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a su hija

Rin despidió a sus padre , vio como el auto se perdía calles a bajo , por un instante al ver la cara de su madre sonriente saludando por la ventanilla, tuvo una extraña sensación , quiso correr y pedirles que no se vallan, pero se contuvo pensando que toda esa aprensión que sentía no era mas que su tonta imaginación. Entro a la casa y decidió adelantarse para la mudanza , y comenzó a trabajar en su cuarto mientras escuchaba música - así sorprenderé a papá y mamá , a su regreso - se dijo mientras trabajaba empacando las cosas , al son de una canción de moda

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta...

Ringgggg...Ringggggggg

Ya voy...quien podrá ser? - Miro el reloj mientras bajaba la escalera ...- las 22:00 hs..que tarde...no me había dado cuenta, de la hora que era...mmm... papá y mamá se tardaron– el timbre volvió a sonar...

Ringggggg...Ringggggg...

Ya voy ..- Rin corrió hacia la puerta , pero se detuvo al recordar un pedido de su padre- " jamás habrás la puerta sin antes poner la cadena de seguridad , mas aun si no estoy en casa ..me lo prometes "...-dijo su padre la pequeña Rin le prometió que jamás lo volvería hacer, es por eso que se detuvo y coloco la cadena , luego abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombre parados frente a su puerta

Disculpa aquí vivan el señor y la señora Mikoshi...usted es su hija' hay alguien mas aquí?

Disculpe mis padres no se encuentran se fueron a la cuidad, en que puedo ayudarlos soy su hija- respondió la joven , una pequeña punzada de angustia invadió en corazón de Rin, al ver a estos hombres

No tienes algún pariente por aquí cerca niña

Ya les dije que mis únicos parientes son mis padres

Bien podríamos pasar...

No , mi padre me prohibió dejarla entrar a extraños

Pero ...

Déjame habla a mi- dijo una oficial que se había mantenido en silencio- pequeña mira ...déjanos entrar tus padre tuvieron un accidente- las palabras de la oficial llegaron como un golpe al estomago de la niña , quien con dificultad quito la cadena de la puerta y dejo entrar a la oficial junto con los dos hombres

Que le paso a mis Papás?..ellos están bien verdad?- balbuceo la joven , pero podía presentir que algo malo había ocurrido, ya que la cara de la oficial era de mucha seriedad- mire dígame donde están , en que hospital se encuentran?- suplico la Rin muy angustiada, ya que con cada minuto de silencio de los oficiales la angustia aplastaba su corazón , al punto de no dejarla respirar

Cálmate...cual es tu nombre, el mío es Rei Milone...ven siéntate...- la oficial la llevo sentó a la angustiada muchacha hasta un sillón cercano

Mi nombre es Rin , que le paso a mis padre?

Nena mira un camión perdió el control he hizo que tus padre cayeran por el barranco

Nnooooooooo- exclamo la joven fuera de control tomo fuertemente la mano de la oficial y pregunto , con temor- ...pero en que hospital están ¿ quiero verlos..-suplico la joven con desesperación

Pequeña ...ellos murieron en el acto ...el tanque de combustible estallo y ...

Fue lo ultimo que Rin escucho su mente se bloqueo a tal grado que no sintió nada mas el dolor opaco todo lo demás, no pudo llorar durante el funeral de sus padres, tampoco expreso su temor, cuando le anunciaron la llegada de su tutor , aunque su padre le había dicho que era un excelente hombre ella guardo su distancia

Un ruido la hizo volver a la realidad, el plato había resbalado de sus manos, haciéndose mil pedazos , se imagino a sus padres al caer por el barranco cerro los ojos y por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar grandes gotas de lagrima , se llevo una mano y toco su mejilla se dio cuenta que había estado llorando , su angustia fue tal que se tiro en la cama y su llanto se incremento en algo incontenible , paresia que nunca acabaría

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el Señor Shinta entro se sentó en la cama de la joven y apoyo su mano en la cabeza

Llora pequeña ..llora todo lo que quieras yo no voy a dejarte sola-decía mientras acariciaba el cabello

La caricias parecían hacer que el corazón de Rin sangrara, por la pena contenida , era algo que no podía evitar , entonces la joven busco el refugio en los brazos de su Tutor.

Papá ...Mamá..porque me dejaron..Porque!-era todo lo que decía mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto

Esta bien que llores ...hazlo yo me quedare contigo hasta que te tranquilices...

Pasaron casi veinte minutos , hasta que Rin logro calmarse y dormirse...Mientras Rin yacía en su cama , El señor Shinta, dijo en voz baja- Yo jamás te dejare sola pequeña se lo prometí a tus padres sobre su tumba – luego cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru aun no volvía a su casa por alguna razón se detuvo el en templo del cielo...

Después de despedirse de Jaken en vez de dirigirse directamente a su casa doblo unas cuadras antes, sin saber porque tomaba ese camino termino en las escaleras del templo del cielo , cuando se disponía a subir vio a una sacerdotisa , su cabello era largo y negro , estaba envuelta en un aura de misterio...

Kykio...-dijo el joven sin pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba al llegar al ultimo escalo no vio a nadie , entonces se dirigió a la parte posterior del templo pero no tampoco vio a nadie – que extraño es esto...como se que esa joven se llama Kykio?. Además de que yo nunca la vi en este templo? Será una nueva sacerdotisa...- se repitió una y otra vez al darse cuenta donde estaba decidió que no seria mala idea ir a visitar a su madre , ella se encontraba allí por un pedido especial que hizo su padre al dueño del templo , quien amablemente le cedió una pequeña parcela para colocar los restos de la señora Youkai, en un jardín trasero del templo, el joven camino hacia la derecha y allí pudo ver la pequeño ángel de piedra, que había mandado a hacer su padre- tu madre era mi ángel y ahora será el tuyo, ella jamás te dejara solo – había dicho en el momento en que colocaron el ángel en su lugar . Sesshoumaru volvió a la realidad con un suspiro y el aire podía sentir el perfume de esas hermosas flores que solo crecían en ese jardín , el joven se acercó y acarició el ángel, con la punta de un dedo

Hola mamá..como estas?..yo de verdad no se que hago aquí...solo sentí la necesidad de venir..aun no me explico porque estoy tan raro en estos días...Sabes e tenido sueños muy raros últimamente ...

El joven Youkai se quedo por una hora conversando con su madre luego emprendió el regreso , fue en ese instante cuando volvió a ver a la extraña sacerdotisa...

Espere por favor...quisiera hablar con usted...- dijo a la joven pero , ella siguió su camino , sin hacerle caso al parecer se dirigía hacia las escaleras de salida – espere por favor- Sesshoumaru corrió para alcanzarla pero al llegar a la escalera solo vio su bicicleta – donde se habrá metido esa Joven...que raro es todo esto...- entonces miro su reloj y vio que era muy tarde..bajo las escaleras a toda prisa

Cuando llego a su casa , era bastante tarde por lo que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería cruzarse con nadie subió directamente a su habitación y se recostó , al girar vio la foto de su madre la tomo y la observo atentamente mientras con su dedo índice Trazaba su cicatriz en forma de luna

Toc ..Toc...

Hijo puedo pasas?

Claro papá –afirmo el joven mientras se sentaba. pensé que estarías descansando , no quise hacer ruido disculpa que te halla molestado- se disculpo Sesshoumaru, cuando quiso pararse su padre lo detuvo y se sentó a los pies de la cama

Que sucede hijo?

Nada papá ...que podría pasar ..porque lo preguntas...

Bueno no te párese raro que llegues a esta hora , jamás sales sin avisar o llamar , tu madre esta muy preocupada, tu no eres así hijo algo debe estar molestándote- pregunto el Señor Inutasho , observando con ojos alertas a su hijo mayor

Bueno...no se que pasa conmigo , la verdad hasta a mí me asombra mi extraño comportamiento ...además de tener esos extraños sueños y de sentir la necesidad de estar en lugares abiertos, ..ya no se que pasa conmigo- dijo el confundido joven

Que clase de sueños has tenido...cuéntame – pidió el atento padre

Veras son algo confusos ...al principio no distinguí bien que cosas eran o quienes eran , luego comencé a ver que una de las personas era yo , al parecer llevo algún tipo de armadura, soy atacado por alguien , en mi mano derecha llevo algún vtipo de espada, con la que me defiendo ...antes me despertaba en ese momento pero ahora...

Que no me digas que vez a tu agresor?- pregunto el intrigado padre

Bueno diría que es alguien vestido de rojo , pero el no me ataca , bueno no hasta hora , pero cuando lo veo siento la necesidad de proteger a esa persona ..es extraño verdad?...

Si los sueños son extraños , hasta que no lo veas con claridad te seguirán molestando ...- dijo sabiamente el señor Inutasho

Sabes una cosa? Hoy estuve en el templo del cielo de ahí vengo ...-dijo distraía mente mientras dejaba la foto en la mesita de luz

Es raro tu no sueles ir por ahí a menos que sea el aniversario ...porque te decidiste a ir a ese lugar?

No lo se... la verdad es que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la escalera del templo , sabes me ocurrió algo extraño al llegar al templo , vi a una sacerdotisa la seguí pero no pude alcanzarla ...fue muy raro ...es como si ella me llevara hasta la tumba de mamá – de pronto se escucho el ruido del estomago de Sesshoumaru

Veo que no has comido nada verdad...vamos que seguro que Izayoi dejo algo para ti , vamos así me cuentas mas sobre esa sacerdotisa..- ambos hombre se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación pero en el pasillo se toparon con Inuyasha que venia corriendo .

Hijo que pasa porque corres?- dijo Inutashio , pues el niño traía cara de susto

Es mamá , dice que le duele papá tengo miedo...podrías ir a verla por favor- suplico el pequeño niño

Vamos con tu madre – los tres corren hasta llegan a la habitación en donde estaba la Señora

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del Autor:

Angie: bueno la verdad es que me emocioné espero que les guste Review Onegai ...O..


	3. La Esencia de Akiko

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ( que pena yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi ToT)...pero le agradezco a Sensei Rumiko por crearlos T T

Bueno Mis disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, es que realmenteme atrasé esta vez...Gomen Nasai...

Preámbulo: 

( Cuando dejamos a la familia Youkai, los tres hombres de la familia corrían rumbo al cuadro más grande de la casa. Al llegar, cruzaron la puerta y para su sorpresa no encontraron a la Señora tendida en la cama como lo esperaban. Sesshoumaru la buscó en el baño, pero tampoco estaba. Temiendo lo peor, bajaron las escaleras con mucha rapidez. Inutashio y sus hijos se quedaron parados mirando con asombro a la señora Izayoi, quien con suma dulzura, acariciaba su enorme barriga mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, para luego prepares un té ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en casa de Rin todo era quietud y tranquilidad, ella dormía placidamente en su habitación, su tutor se encontraba sentado en el porche de su casa. Respiraba la brisa fresca de la noche. Mientras tomaba una taza de café, pensaba en todo lo sucedido y todas las cosas que le esperaban en el futuro; sonreía al recordar las palabras de su amigo..."yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo...serás el mejor padre..."- levantó la taza hacia las estrellas en señal de brindis...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La familia Youkai, después del gran susto, decidió que era tiempo de ir a dormir.

Durante la noche Sesshoumaru volvió a tener la pesadilla acostumbrada pero esta vez, fue un poco diferente. Casi al final, vio a una extraña mujer de cabello largo que sostenía un arco él las manos,... esta vez no despertó sobresaltado sino extrañado de que esa mujer se pareciera a la que él había visto en el templo ... Un ruido en el pasillo distrajo sus pensamientos. Cuando fue a ver quién era vio a su padre tratando de sacar algo del cuarto. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el señor Inutashio ocultó de inmediato el objeto, le explicó a sí hijo que era su regalo de cumpleaños y no dijo nada más; esto llenó de intriga al joven, pero reconocía que no era buena idea insistir, así que optó por ir a cambiarse para luego bajar a desayunar...

Bueno, así comenzó la mañana siguiente, a ver que les sucede en este venturoso día )

**Capitulo N° III** **_La esencia de Akiko_**

- Eres un tonto tortuga...- señaló el hermano mayor antes de tomar su taza de té.

Ya deja de molestarme ...- explotó Inuyasha , quien también estaba desayunando un delicioso tazón de cereal y frutas -..Ya me disculpé por la equivocación, qué más quieres que diga?...- expresó el hermano pequeño con las mejillas rojas.

No te preocupes tanto hijo, la culpa fue mía por no haberte dicho que sólo era una molestia – se excusó la Señora Izayoi que salía en ese momento de la cocina.

Vamos chicos qué esperan? - dijo el señor Inutashio que en ese instante se asomó por la puerta que daba al fondo de la casa - aun no vamos a hacer ejercicio juntos?

Disculpa papá, lo que pasa es que es hora de ir al colegio, tengo que entrar temprano – se excusó Sesshoumaru mientras llevaba los platos del su desayuno al fregadero. Luego giró y sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano menor –. Aunque creo que Inuyasha no tiene que entrar temprano hoy... verdad "Tortuga."...?...

Sí..Es cierto...- respondió Inuyasha sin pensar.

Rápido Inu-chan, termina con eso y vamos a entrenar un rato- exigió su padre mientras salía al patio trasero. Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa y corrió tras su hermano, quien se dirigía a su habitación. Logró darle alcancé justo en la puerta de su habitación...

Dime, por qué eres malo conmigo Sesshoumaru? – grito el niño.

De qué hablas? - respondió con inocencia el hermano mayor .

No te hagas el desentendido, sabes que papá es muy exigente conmigo cuando entrenamos, por qué le dijiste que no tenía que irme contigo?- quiso saber el iracundo niño.

Para que aprendas a no preocupar a la gente "tortuga"...ahora muévete ..Que a papá no le gusta que lo hagan esperar...- no termino de decir esas palabras cuando escucharon a Inutashio.

Apresúrate Inu-chan, que se hace tarde...

Ya voy!- respondió el niño mientras bajaba las escaleras. Desde ahí giró y gritó...- Eres...eres...me las vas a pagar – afirmó con una mirada asesina , luego giró y fue donde su padre.

No fue culpa suya y lo sabes – expresó la señora que había observado toda la escena.

Madre ...que haces con eso?...No deberías estar subiendo esa escalera y menos cargando esas cosas. Por qué no me llamaste para que te ayudara?- reprochó Sesshoumaru al quitar un gran canasto de ropa de las manos de su madre.

Me alegra que ya estés mejor, volviste a ser el de siempre... – al decir estas palabras Izayoi sonrió con dulzura.

De qué estás hablando? ...no quieras cambiar de tema ..sabes que no tienes que hacer esas cosas – el joven Youkai no supo que más decir.

Pero hijo, si estoy bien – respondió caminando hacia su cuarto, pero la señora no estaba dispuesta a cambiar el tema con facilidad, así que agregó - sabes muy bien de lo que hablo; acaso me equivoco cuando digo que estabas raro con tu hermano y conmigo éstos últimos días?

No sé de qué hablas – fue la simple repuesta- para mí tratas de cambiar el tema para que no te regañe. Dónde quieres que ponga esto?- movió el canasto para llamar su atención.

Ven aquí – señaló ella- déjala junto a mi cama que yo la guardaré ...- Sesshoumaru obedeció, colocó el canasto donde quería su madre y, sin más, salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto; tomó lo que necesitaba y bajó corriendo las escalera; salió por la puerta de la cocina. Al ir a tomar la bicicleta escuchó que su hermano hablaba con su padre...se quedó muy quieto para escuchar lo que decían, las palabras eran entrecortadas ya que se encontraban haciendo ejercicio.

No sé qué le pasa a mi hermano...

Por qué dices eso?... no tienes que estirar las piernas así...bien qué me decías?...

Hace días que se comporta raro... está bien esta postura ..?...- hubo un corto silencio. Al parecer su padre estaba corrigiendo la postura de su hijo. Luego Inuyasha agregó - Pero hoy estaba bien, normal diría yo.

Ya veo ...ok hagamos abdominales y luego te vas al colegio.

Papá, me dejarías ir a la casa de Miro-kun?

Es verdad... que pasó que no vino hoy para desayunar?... si mal no recuerdo él jamás se pierde un desayuno de tu madre.

Ja ja ja ja ...es verdad pero, al parecer, el abuelo está bastante enfermo y decidió quedarse a cuidarlo. Me dejarías ir después de clases..por favor...

Vaya, espero que no sea algo malo...Le preguntaste a tu madre si no hay problema?

Claro, ella me dijo que te preguntara a ti ...Uffffff...ya terminamos, verdad?

Si, vamos a bañarnos y te llevaré al colegio ...Anda te juego una carrera hasta el baño ...

Las risas de padre e hijo se perdieron dentro de la casa. Sesshoumaru se marchó con calma a pesar de lo que había dicho; no era necesario que saliera tan temprano, sólo que ...quería pasar por un lugar en particular.

La bicicleta se detuvo enfrente del templo del Cielo. En su mente Sesshoumaru se volvió a preguntar si había imaginado a sea misteriosa mujer; quería saber por qué él estaba seguro que se llamaba Kykio.

A pesar de ser tan temprano, decidió detenerse un momento para ver si alguien en el templo conocía a esa mujer llamada Kykio.

Subió las escaleras, no esperaba encontrar a mucha gente, pero sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al ver, desde lejos, a la extraña mujer de la noche anterior.

El aire aun tenía cierta atmósfera brumosa que no le permitía verla con claridad. Ella, que se encontraba barriendo el patio, se acercó con sumo cuidado, no quería que la extraña mujer se volviera a desaparecer. Tan sólo le faltaban unos metro para llegar a ella , cuando de repente la mujer giró, lo vio y sonriendo desapareció. El joven corrió para perseguir a la extraña sacerdotisa pero no logro darle alcancé ...Luego vio la escoba tirada en el piso, la recogió y comenzó a buscar a su dueña. Cuando estaba apunto de irse cambio de idea y se acercó al edificio. Una de las puertas se abrió y de ella salió una niña, quien corrió hasta donde él se encontraba...

Superior Sesshoumaru, cómo está? Buenos días...

Kagome-chan?...qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Es que mi abuela me pidió que la ayudara con algunas tareas ...Gracias por recoger mi escoba...la dejé cuando fui a buscar esto- la niña levantó una bolsa de residuos.

Eras tú la que estaba barriendo..hace un momento? ... – al ver que la niña asentía - entonces la persona que vi eras tú?...

Si superior...- Kagome no continuó hablando pues giró al escuchar el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Del edificio salió una anciana de cabello blanco que interrumpió la charla.

Kagome-chan ...ya terminaste? Se te va hacer tarde...- la sacerdotisa se detuvo al identificar al joven que estaba junto a su nieta- ... Disculpa no sabía que teníamos visita?

Buenos días ...no se preocupe, yo ya me iba...

Tú eres Youkai Sesshoumaru, verdad?- dijo la anciana al joven que ya se estaba retirando.

Si...disculpe, pero nos conocemos? ...- quiso saber él.

Mi nombre es Kaede Higurashi, quizás tu no me recuerdes pero yo a ti sí. Eres el hijo de Akiko Youkai, verdad?- al ver que el muchacho asentía con la cabeza , la anciana decidió explicarle mejor las cosas- Sabes que tu madre venía mucho por aquí... Ven tienes tiempo para una taza de té? Kagome-chan termina con esto; tienes que irte a clase.- la anciana caminó con lentitud.

Si abuelita...ya termino ...además Sango-chan quedó en venir por mí ...

La Anciana entró al templo por una puerta lateral, Sesshoumaru la siguió en silencio. Estaba muy intrigado, no recordaba a la anciana. Su padre jamás le había hablado de ella.

Ven, en verdad tienes tiempo?...- al ver que el joven asentía continuó-. Mira esto- le pasó una foto que tenía en una pequeña repisa.

Pero si es mi madre...que edad tendría aquí?...

Tenía 12 años...por esa época. Recién se había mudado cerca de casa y se hizo buena amiga de mi hija mayor. Desde entonces fueron inseparables. Más aun cuando mi hija enfermó gravemente... - la anciana calló un momento mientras servía el té – tu madre fue un rayo de luz para mi Shimen. Ella no podía levantarse de la cama. Akiko fue muy buena y traía su tarea para que Shimen practicara. Con el pasar de los años la salud de mi hija empeoró pero tu madre jamás la abandonó, estuvo con ella hasta que partió al otro mundo... Luego del entierro ella prometió volver para visitarme siempre que pudiera y, aun siguió visitándome, incluso el día que murió. Venía a traerte a ti para que me visitaras. Aun no me recuerdas, Sesshou-kun? – Kaede observó al joven de cabellos plateados. En realidad no se parecía en nada a Akiko pero, al instante que lo vio, supo exactamente quién era.

En verdad lo lamento... pero no la recuerdo- se disculpó.

Está bien, no te preocupes. Dime como se encuentra tu padre?

Él acaba de regresar. ahora está con mi...madre

Está bien, Izayoi es tu madre, ella cuidó de ti. pero dime, qué te trajo al templo tan temprano, tú sólo apareces por aquí para el aniversario de Akiko... y para eso faltan dos días...

Bueno... yo. , estuve anoche por aquí...

Y qué te trajo por aquí tan tarde?

En realidad no lo sé, sentí curiosidad al ver esa extraña sacerdotisa de cabello negro. Usted podría decirme cuál es su nombre de esa señorita?

De qué sacerdotisa hablas? A excepción de la pequeña Kagome-chan y yo no hay ninguna otra sacerdotisa en este templo.

Pero yo la vi anoche y...- Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio por un instante, luego decidió cambiar de tema -. Me podría decir cómo se llaman las flores que se encuentran en la tumba de mi madre?

Que extraño - dijo de forma distraída la anciana –. Disculpa, qué me preguntaste?

Le pregunté sobre las flores en la tumba de mi madre. Cómo se llaman? Yo intenté buscarlas en los viveros y preguntar su nombre, pero no conseguí averiguar nada.

Eso es sencillo de explicar. Esas flores sólo crecen aquí en el templo del cielo. Aun recuerdo a Akiko juntando flores en el jardín. Solía venir temprano por la mañana a cortarlas con él roció de la mañana.

Y para qué las cortaba?...- quiso saber él cada vez más intrigado.

Tu padre no te lo contó?...- al ver que el joven movía la cabeza de un lado a otro decidió explicarle algo de la historia - A tu madre le fascinaba el perfume que tenían las flores del templo. Durante años cortó el primer pimpollo que florecía y lo guardaba en un libro. Según me decía era para recordar el perfume durante todo el año ya que esas flores sólo florecen en esta época del año.

Una tarde, ella apareció con un enorme libro de recetas para hacer perfumes y me pidió permiso para cortar algunas flores. Los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso, pero tu madre jamás dejó que eso la desanimara. Junto con mi hija crearon un perfume exquisito, hecho con las flores de este templo. Después de eso, todos los años Akiko cortaba flores para hacer su perfume, aun ese año en que falleció ella había hecho la esencia de Akiko. Es extraño que tu padre no te lo mostrara...

Mmmmm...recuerdo que mi padre ...me contó algo sobre la esencia de Akiko...ese es el nombre correcto, verdad?

Si... mi hija insistió en ponerle ese nombre...aunque tu madre quería ponerle el nombre de la flor. Shimen insistió y como a tu madre le encantaba hacer feliz a mi dulce hija , dejó que le pusiera el nombre que ella quisiera...- por un momento los ojos de la anciana se nublaron por los tristes recuerdos. Sesshoumaru no supo que hacer y, luego de un instante de indecisión , pregunto:

Y cuál es el nombre que tienen las flores?

Esa hermosa flor lleva el nombre de un antepasado de esta familia, una gran sacerdotisa que vivió en este templo hace más de 500 años...Su nombre era "Kykio"... - el reloj comenzó a dar sus campanadas sobresaltando a la señora – Dios mío qué tarde es?-luego de mirar el reloj con más atención la anciana se puso de pie –. Discúlpame pero debo dejarte, hay que hacer muchas cosas.

El joven se puso de pie y siguió a la sacerdotisa fuera de la casa. Haciendo una reverencia se despidió de la anciana y luego se retiró. En su mente daban vueltas las palabras que acababa de oír, porque estaba seguro que esa extraña sacerdotisa de la noche anterior se llamaba Kykio.

"De dónde saqué ese nombre? Cómo sé que esa extraña mujer se llama así?...esto es extraño...tendré que preguntarle a mi padre. Quizás él la había nombrado durante mi niñez...no sé qué pensar, esto se vuelve cada vez más raro" -se dijo mientras las ruedas de su bicicleta giraban con rapidez, ya que se le había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Aunque aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra, decidió pedalear más fuerte-. Voy a llegar a tiempo -se dijo.

El joven Youkai entró tarde al colegio, no porque no llegó a tiempo sino porque, al pasar por delante del el colegio de su hermano, se topó con su padre.

Hijo, pensé que tenías clase temprano...- apuntó de forma inquisidora el señor Youkai.

Lo siento mucha papá es que quería hacer una cosa antes de entrar al colegio - se disculpó Sesshoumaru.

Seguro que es por una chica... verdad?...ja ja ja ja- el hombre mayor rió al ver a su hijo rojo como un tomate –. No te pongas así, era una broma. A ver dime a dónde fuiste?

Fui al templo del cielo- explicó Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba con la bicicleta a lado rumbo al colegio.

Ves si era una mujer...

Sólo quería saber quién era esa extraña sacerdotisa- continuó el muchacho ignorando la burla de su padre.

Qué averiguaste?

...En concreto nada...sólo que esa tal Kykio es un antepasado del templo del cielo ...pero me encontré con una anciana llamada Kaede. Ella conocía a mi madre y me contó varias cosas.

La Señora Kaede volvió?...Cómo se encuentra ella?

Bien ..Tú la conociste padre?..

Claro que la conozco, Akiko nos presentó. Es una mujer muy buena, tu mamá la quería mucho –luego de un instante agregó -. Además el día del accidente ...tu madre insistió en llevarte al templo porque la señora Kaede se iría de viaje por un tiempo, y no quería dejar de saludarla... – de repente Inutashio cambió de tema-. Pero dime cómo está ella?

Yo la vi bastante bien, aunque creo que es una anciana bastante extraña. Me habló de su hija mayor llamada Shimen, también me dijo que mi madre y ella eran grandes amigas, aunque noté mucha tristeza en ella.

Eso es verdad. Akiko se pasaba todas las mañana a visitarlas y, a veces por las tardes. Incluso después de que Shimen muriera ella siguió visitando a Kaede, ya que se lo había prometido a su amiga en su lecho de muerte. Tu madre jamás rompía una promesa...- el señor Youkai guardó silencio y siguió caminando;

Sesshoumaru lo rompió tras unos minutos

Papá ...dime una cosa... tú sabías el nombre de la flor del templo?...

...mmmmm...No...tu madre me comentó una vez que la flor llevaba un nombre antiguo que le pertenecía a un antepasado de ese lugar - su rostro se iluminó con los recuerdos, luego agregó-. También me contó como su amiga insistió en ponerle su nombre al perfume. Desde ese momento sólo la llamaba la esencia de Akiko. Nunca volvimos a tocar el tema ...pero dime, la anciana Kaede te dijo cómo se llama la flor?

Su nombre es Kykio...- al decir el nombre de la flor Sesshoumaru esperó para ver la reacción de su padre que no se hizo esperar. Con cara de asombro Inutashio preguntó

No era el nombre que tu? ...- el señor guardó nuevamente silencio.

Si – respondió el joven -. No crees que es extraño?...Cómo fue que yo sabía ese nombre? Y el porqué estaba seguro que ese era el nombre de esa extraña mujer -los dos hombres quedaron sumidos en su pensamientos; el más joven suspiró con resignación, expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta - ...todo esto sigue siendo un misterio para mí...que no sé cómo resolver... - el ruido de las campanadas del colegio sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos-. Rayos, es tarde, nos vemos papá – se despidió. Sesshoumaru montó en su bicicleta a toda velocidad.

Hasta más tarde hijo ...- se despidió Inutashio agitando su mano...

Luego de un momento de ver la espalda de su hijo mientras se alejaba, dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso a casa. Cada vez estaba más intrigado por las cosas que le estaban sucediendo a su hijo mayor el porqué de los sueños y además, estaba el comportamiento extraño de los últimos días. En su mente el señor Youkai trataba de unir este extraño rompecabezas pero se daba cuenta que aun le faltaban algunas piezas.

Cuando llegó a su casa le extrañó no escuchar la voz de su esposa para recibirlo. Frunció en ceño cuando entró a la cocina y no la vio, la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta; volvió a insistir. Esta vez la respuesta vino desde la planta alta. La preocupación de Inutashio creció, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al entrar a la habitación encontró a su esposa bastante inquieta

Qué sucede querida..?. Te duele algo?..- el hombre de ojos dorado observo como su esposa sonrió de manera tranquilizadora mientras acariciaba la barriga. Luego se incorporó y señaló la maleta- Ya es hora?...- preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado.

Si querido ya es hora, vamos...- pero cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta un fuerte dolor borró la sonrisa de la señora. Inutashio corrió junto a su esposa - Estoy bien...sólo espera un momento, ve a encender el auto querido...

Si claro...pero estás bien?...

Si ...auch...mmm...ya estoy mejor. Ve por el auto...

De acuerdo enseguida vuelvo...- Inutashio llegó a la puerta pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el pasillo, Izayoi lo llamó.

Inutashio... – dijo la mujer dulcemente, al instante el hombre es acerco y tomo su mano

Dime?...Té pasa algo?...

No...- tranquilizo ella- solo quería pedirte que te calmes , aun falta bastante...-sonrió y con la mirada le transmitió todo su amor

De acuerdo...ahora regreso...- volvió junto ella se llevo la mano a los labios y luego bajo las escaleras y se dirigió rumbo a la cochera...

Continuara...

**NOTA DEl AUTOR**:

Angie: bueno antes no lo hice pero esta vez me párese importante decir que esta historia esta en su mejor momento, pronto vendrán momentos reveladores y muy importantes.

Si alguno esta interesado en escribirme algún comentario, critica, Ya saben envía un Review...

También quiero agradecer a mi querida Amigas que me a ayudado con muchas cosas, que además me han brindado su apoyó, para continuar con esta historia, bueno no los molesto mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los Quiere mucho)


	4. Un beso , Desafio , el pasado vuelve

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ( que pena yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi ToT)...pero le agradezco a Sensei Rumiko por crearlos T T

Ok...aquí va otro cap...pero saben...aun estoy pensando se acerca el final o no..Muchas cosas serna debeladas..Pero..Aun falta

Según alguien me dijo por ahí...que un buen fic no termina en 5 capítulos...originalmente..este era un fic de 5 cap...ustedes creen que debería terminarlo?...seria bueno saberlo...para poder ver que hago con el...sin mas...nos vamos directamente a la historia..( Sess: ya me había cansado de tanto habladera...¬¬)...lindo..contrólate...sabes que necesito la opinión de los lectores..( Sess: a mi me gusta como lo dejaste...¬¬)...O/.o...que lindo..gracias bombón...XD...ejem..antes que me pierda en mi delirio continuemos con esta historia...

Aclaraciones..

"..."...pensamientos

( N/A)..notas personales...o alguna locura que se me ocurra...XD

**Youkai: El Despertar del Youkai mas poderoso...**

(Preámbulo)

Por más que nuestro joven Youkai se esforzó, no llego a tiempo, y por primera vez, en todos sus años de estudio, tuvo una llamada de atención además de ganarse un castigo por su falta de puntualidad. Tendría que quedarse después de clase para ordenar el salón.

Pero el hecho en si no puso de mal humor a Sesshoumaru. Lo que realmente lo alteró fue la serie de eventos que siguieron.

Primero tuvo el encuentro con el detestable de Naraku Hanyou, quien insistía con toda su payasada de gran señor, siempre con su séquito de hermanas y guarda espaldas a su alrededor. Al igual que en cada ocasión, llegó haciendo esos comentarios que sacaban de quicio al joven Youkai, quien después de un momento sintió deseos de exterminar a ese joven como si fuera un gusano. Sesshoumaru se contuvo para no romperle la cara, ya que su encuentro fue justo frente la oficina del preceptor, aun más fue su mal humor al enterarse, por boca de Hanyou, ( N/A: me imagino como se lo dijo... . ) que con seguridad en esos días Naraku y su hermana melliza Kagura serían trasladados a su salón...

Por más que Jaken y Rin intentaron distraerlo, con preguntas y comentarios, el humor del joven de cabellos plateados no sufrió ningún cambio. Al final el par de muchachos se rindieron, optaron por conversar entre ellos. Así es como Rin se enteró del torneo de esgrima y de que al día siguiente cumplía años.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru no prestaba atención a nada lo que decían, su mente estaba en su rival, no entendía el porqué de su reacción ante ese hombre, por más que intentaba no lograba cambiar el cúmulo de emociones, todas ligadas con la ira y la destrucción, que le causaba la presencia de ese sujeto.

Al terminar las clases Jaken y Rin insistieron, pues querían ayudarle con sus tareas pero él se negó rotundamente, les pidió que se fueran.

Aún algo renuentes los dos jóvenes obedecieron. Jaken acompañó a la joven a su casa y durante el camino planearon qué regalarle al superior, habían tomado la decisión de darle una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto el joven de mirada ámbar, se dedicaba a su tarea aunque su mente estaba a miles de millas de ese salón ya casi terminaba, tan sólo le faltaba ordenar unos cuantos libros.

Cuando giró para llevar los textos a su lugar, vio a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos muy profundos apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Ante el joven de cabellos plateado, se presentó la misteriosa hermana de melliza, Hanyou...Kagura...

Bueno ...pobre mi querido Youkai no tuvo un día fácil...y aun no termina...esa mujer qué querrá?. ( N/A:Maldita Kagura qué quieres..¬¬? No te atrevas a tocar a mi amado Sesshou-kun...¬¬. ejem...discúlpenme me dejé llevar... ) ..qué tal si averiguamos ...qué le depara esta tarde, víspera de su cumpleaños , a nuestro joven Youkai...

Capitulo N° 4: **Un beso , Desafio , el pasado vuelve**

-Desea algo señorita Hanyou?-preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras acomodaba algunos textos en la parte superior de la repisa, sin prestarle mucha atención a la recién llegada.

-Sólo vine a traerle un mensaje de mi hermano...- respondió simplemente ella y siguió observando el gracioso cuerpo de Sesshoumaru mientas se movía con la gracia de una pantera por todo el salón.

-Pues démelo y márchese -la voz de Sesshoumaru sonó con eco en el solitario salón haciendo que el alma de Kagura se estremeciera. La expresión del rostro del joven era seria. Aunque la mujer no se parecía a su hermano, no quería saber nada de ella ni de nadie. La joven dejó sorprendido a éste cuando se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, pero pareció una ilusión porque al instante desapareció. Entonces ella dijo:

-Veo que tiene un carácter muy diferente al que me imaginé.

-Cuál es el mensaje?- insistió el superior Youkai.

-Directo al grano, verdad? - dijo ella y luego de un momento de observarlo en silencio agregó - usted y mi hermano se parecen mucho... bueno no demasiado espero...- al ver que el hombre joven no contestaba se acercó al lugar donde él se encontraba.

-Cuál es el mensaje? – quiso saber Sesshoumaru quien cada vez se sentía más molesto.

Los comentarios de esa joven no ayudaron en nada a calmar sus ánimos.

-De acuerdo...- afirmó Kagura con un suspiro que movió de forma graciosa su flequillo - mi hermano quiere verlo esta noche en este lugar – ella extendió la mano y le dio un papel, Sesshoumaru tomó y lo leyó la nota, luego rompió el papel y siguió con su trabajo. Después de un pequeño silencio la señorita preguntó-Cuál es su respuesta?- ella cada vez estaba más intrigada por las reacciones de este apuesto pero frío y distante joven.

-No estoy interesado en ese encuentro, dile a tu hermano que las cosas las arreglaremos mañana por la tarde...durante el torneo- respondió el joven Youkai a quien sólo le quedaba acomodar un último libro, que para su mala suerte se había caído del escritorio. Sesshoumaru se agachó a recogerlo, pero al incorporarse vio que la joven Hanyou se encontraba justo frente a él y, con un movimiento rápido, ella tomó el rostro del joven y lo besó en la boca...

El beso sólo duró un instante. Cuando Kagura se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió de inmediato del salón, su paso acelerado sonaba por los desiertos pasillos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían, cuando una voz la sacó de su estupor y la llenó de asombro.

-Que atrevida eres, hermana.- dijo la jovencita que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Kana-chan!...Dios ...que susto me diste...por qué demonios me asustas así?- exigió saber la hermana mayor, quien se llevó una mano al pecho

-Así tendrás la conciencia que te asustas por nada, no lo crees hermana?- respondió la jovencita de cabello lacio y ojos muy claros-. Dime te gustó el beso que le diste al superior Youkai?

-Me estabas espiando?..Cómo te atreves?...

-Nuestro hermano me mandó a buscarte, tiene otro encargo para ti...- respondió la joven sin inmutarse por los gritos de su hermana.

-Pues ve a decirle que no quiero hacer ningún encargo – al decir las últimas palabras Kagura reinició la marcha por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

-No quieres saber cuál es el encargo?- dijo Kana que la seguía.

-No me interesa- respondió simplemente.

-Pensé que te interesaría saber, es sobre ... la persona más importante para tu novio...

-Qué demonios dices?...Sesshoumaru no es mi novio?...

-Yo nunca dije su nombre...así que quieres que sea tu novio...mm...interesante...

-Ya deja eso ...Él no es mi novio...ahora sube al auto...- exigió Kagura.

-De acuerdo, no te enojes...no aceptas un chiste - Kana subió al auto y se sentó junto a su hermana mayor quien tenía las mejillas coloradas-. Quieres saber qué te pidió Naraku?

-Dímelo de una vez...supongo que tendrá que ver con el pequeño Inuyasha, verdad?

-Es verdad...-Kana hizo silencio - pero primero dime una cosa.

-Qué quieres saber?- Kagura frunció el ceño al notar el brillo en los ojos de su traviesa hermana.

-Qué sentiste cuando besaste al superior Youkai?- Kana vio como Kagura se ponía aun más colorada , y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que estaba a punto de estallar. Su tarea de hermana menor estaba cumplida, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de ella, que no se hizo esperar.

-Kana...eres una atrevida, cómo vas a preguntarme eso?...-estalló la mayor de las jóvenes, quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana menor.

-De acuerdo ...de acuerdo...pero no más..no más...-se escuchaba el pedido de la niña entre risas, mientras que las ruedas del elegante auto giraban a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión Hanyuo.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, después de la desaparición de Kagura, terminó de arreglar el salón y salió del colegio rumbo a su casa; no pensó mucho en lo sucedido ya que tenía cosas más importantes en su cabeza y, una de ellas era el maldito Naraku Hanyou.

Como no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa todavía,... se detuvo en el parque, estuvo recostado por un buen rato bajo la sombra de un gran roble, cerró los ojos y pudo notar el pasto fresco y sintió la brisa en su cara, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente notó que el cielo se teñía de diferentes colores marcando el ocaso. Entonces tomó sus cosas y emprendió el regreso.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de entrada, notó que su casa estaba en quietud, con las luces apagadas-..".algo extraño"- se dijo, pero luego recordó que Inuyasha se había quedado a dormir en casa de Miroku. Estaba seguro que su padre mantenía recostada a su madre, así que decidió no hacer ningún ruido, dejó su bicicleta y entró por la puerta trasera, subió a su habitación sin casi hacer ningún ruido, tampoco encendió ninguna luz, se metió en el baño para refrescarse, pero tanto silencio terminó por hacerlo sentir intranquilo. Algo no andaba bien, su mente trabajó en miles de posibilidades. Decidió ir a la habitación de sus padres pero aunque golpeara la puerta varias veces nadie respondió y fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta. No vio a ninguno de sus padres,

bajó rápidamente la escalera y notó que tampoco había señales de ellos en ninguna parte de la casa. Ya sentado en la cocina pensaba en que habría pasado.

-"Esto es extraño, papá jamás se iría sin decirme nada ...a menos que...".- la duda hizo que prestara más atención, su vista recorrió la cocina y encontró lo que andaba buscando...una nota pegada en la puerta de la heladera. La leyó y eso lo tranquilizó muy poco. La nota decía que había llevado a su madre al hospital y que después llamaría. Sesshoumaru se preguntó si su padre habría llamado ya... Justo en ese instante el teléfono sonó en la sala, el joven corrió hacia el aparato.

-Hola. Buenas tardes, Familia Youkai...papá ..Sí ...cómo está mamá?...que bueno!...Qué? ..no me digas ...mmm...están bien ella y el bebé?...ah sí!... que bien!...de acuerdo...quieres que vaya para allá? Necesitas algo? ...está bien. Sí, me quedaré ...aja ...bien ...mándales saludos a Izayoi-sama de mi parte...sí ...no te preocupes ahora lo llamo..si ...hasta mañana...papá ...Te felicito...- Sesshoumaru colgó el teléfono, pero apenas apoyo el auricular el aparato volvió a sonar – Hola papá, que te olvidaste?- hubo un silencio luego una risa malvada –. Quién habla?...por qué no se deja de molestar maldito estúpido- Sesshoumaru colgó el aparato, pero al instante volvió a sonar. El joven levantó la bocina con toda la intención de insultar a quien estuviera molestando a esas hora de la noche, pero una voz profunda y maliciosa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Esta vez no me vaya a colgar, superior Youkai. Tengo algo que decirle.

-Hanyou?...cómo demonios conseguiste este numero?- Sesshoumaru estaba asombrado y molesto a la vez.

-Je je je ( la risa típica del malvado)...eso no importa , lo más importante es saber si va usted a asistir a nuestro pequeño encuentro esta noche.

-Ya le dije a tu hermana que no.

-Sí, me lo dijo, pero...hay algo que usted ignora.

-De qué rayos hablas?

-Acaso usted tiene idea de dónde y con quién está su pequeño hermano?

-Qué le has hecho a Inuyasha? Te advierto Hanyou, que si le hiciste algo me las vas a pagar, maldito desgraciado- Sesshoumaru apretaba el auricular con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Tranquilícese...Tranquilícese...yo no dije que le hice algo malo a su pequeño hermano ...pero podría pasarle algo si usted no acepta mi invitación -– hubo unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada. Naraku rompió el silencio diciendo - entonces tomó su falta de palabras como un sí, lo espero en el lugar acordado- entonces colgó. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando el aparato como si éste tuviera la culpa de este embrollo en el que estaba metido.

-"Pero antes que nada debía cerciorarse de dónde estaba Inuyasha "- se dijo mientras buscaba tono en su línea y luego marcó el número de la familia Isumo..., tuvo que esperar al cuarto timbrazo para que alguien le contestara.

-Hola. Buenas noches, casa de la familia Isumo -respondió una cansada voz.

-Buenas noches, habla Sesshoumaru Youkai.

-Hola muchacho...cómo has estado?

-Bien y usted abuelo...

-Muy bien, mejorando, aunque este clima no ayuda para nada. Seguro que quieres hablar con el pequeño Inu-chan, verdad?

-Si no es molestia podría llamarlo, por favor?

-Lo lamento... es que se fue junto con mi nieto a cumplir un encargo y aún no han regresado, pero apenas lleguen le diré que te llame, está bien?

-Muchas gracias abuelo, espero la llamada entonces. Cuídese y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches muchacho -respondió el anciano y colgó el teléfono. Sesshoumaru no sabía qué pensar y si justo en ese instante el maldito Naraku tenía a Inuyasha y Miroku – "qué debo hacer?...".- se preguntó una y otra vez mientras esperaba la llamada de su hermano. El tiempo corría lento, el joven observó el elegante reloj que colgaba en la sala, las manecillas marcaban las 21:45 - esa tortuga tonta, dónde demonios está?- No pudo esperar un minuto más, tomó la decisión, subió a su habitación, se puso ropa más cómoda y salió rumbo al lugar del encuentro.

El joven de ojos dorados estaba parado frente a un pequeño edificio, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el viento mecía su cabello. A pesar de lo fresco de la noche Sesshoumaru no se daba cuenta ya que su cuerpo estaba dominado por la adrenalina. El único indicio de frío era que cada vez que exhalaba se formaban pequeñas nubecillas de vapor. Levantó la vista y vio que justo frente a él, un cartel luminoso decía **" se dan clases de esgrima**".

Sesshoumaru miró su reloj de pulsera–" las 22:20... creo que es hora de arreglar este asunto de una buena vez"- diciendo esto se encaminó hacia la puerta del edificio. No tuvo que llamar a la puerta porque se abrió antes de que él subiera al cordón de la vereda. Con decisión entró en aquel lugar; notó por el rabillo del ojo que la puerta era cerrada y custodiada por un par de hombres. Se quedó parado observando el lugar, un tercer hombre se acercó y lo invitó a que pasara por un largo corredor y, aun sin quitar las manos del bolsillo, el joven se encaminó con paso firme.

Hacia el final del pasillo se detuvo justo en la entrada de una habitación bien preparada. Se podía ver que era un lugar amplio y tenía todo lo necesario para la práctica de esgrima. Sesshoumaru observó todo sin hacer el mínimo gesto, hasta que apareció Naraku. Sin pensarlo se adelantó hacia él a grandes zancadas pero dos hombres se pusieron frente a él y, al girar un poco la cabeza, observó que también tenía dos personas a su espalda.

-Tenga paciencia superior Youkai- dijo Naraku desde un gran sillón que estaba del lado opuesto de la habitación. Junto a él se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos 5 o 6 años de edad, quien se sonreía con cada palabra que decía el hombre de cabello oscuro-. Primero quiero probar sus habilidades, antes de enfrentarme a usted. Creo que será muy divertido- al decir esto observó al pequeño junto a él y luego agregó con tono muy despectivo – Quisiera saber qué tan humano se ha vuelto. Qué te parece la idea, Hakudoshi?

-Sí!- respondió el pequeño aplaudiendo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que dices, Hanyou pero te advierto que será mejor que no le pase nada a mi hermano.

-Por supuesto...quédese tranquilo, su pequeño hermano está bien, bueno, eso si se cumplen mis expectativas...

-Qué demonios quieres?...ya me estás cansando ...- con cada palabra el joven se había acercado más a Naraku, pero aún no estaba a su alcance. Los dos hombres no habían hecho nada para detenerlo pero algo le decía que si intentaba tocar a Hanyou, ellos lo atacarían.

-Youkai-sama , pruébame que eres tan bueno como dicen. En nuestro anterior encuentro no hizo mucho por demostrarlo...me desilusioné bastante ..- diciendo esto el joven Hanyou se cruzó de piernas y con un movimiento de su cabeza los cuatro hombres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Eres un maldito...por qué no vienes a enfrentarme directamente...- pero no pudo decir nada más pues el ataque de uno de los hombres se lo impidió. Sesshoumaru esquivó el primer golpe y respondió dando un salto, golpeó violentamente la mandíbula de su rival con uno de sus pies. Éste cayó hacia atrás inconsciente. Pero no vio que el segundo hombre se movía rápidamente por el flanco derecho. Un puño golpeó certeramente en la boca del estómago, el joven resistió el impacto lo mejor que pudo pero al hacerlo apretó la boca con tal fuerza que se mordió uno de sus labios haciendo brotar sangre de la comisura de la boca. Sólo tuvo tiempo de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano ya que volvieron a atacarlo. Contuvo una de las patadas con el brazo derecho y empujo a su rival, dándose espacio para golpearlo con la mano que tenía libre.

Su mano izquierda golpeó de lleno con el tabique de la nariz de su oponente, haciendo que la sangre no lo dejara respirar. Un nuevo ataque al pecho hizo que cayera aparatosamente contra unos bancos –" Uno menos"- pensó Sesshoumaru al ver que no se movía,-" pero aun quedan dos.."..- pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa ya uno de los tipos saltó hacia él. El joven Youkai pudo bloquear la patada con sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su cabeza, mas el otro hombre le tomó por sorpresa y golpeó su espada dejándolo sin aire. Al perder casi el conocimiento fue sujetado por ambos brazos inmovilizándolo, el primero de ellos se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez el cuerpo del joven como si fuera un saco de boxeador.

Mientras era golpeado, algo en su interior se despertó, un instinto, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, "poder...- si, esa es la palabra...**Poder**"- pensó.

De pronto ya no sentía dolor alguno, era como si su cuerpo fuera mucho más fuerte con cada golpe. La sangre que corría a gran velocidad por sus venas parecía que le quemaba el cuerpo, sintió una gran necesidad de destruir a las personas que se interpusieran en su camino. Sin saber cómo, su cuerpo se movió con rapidez, elevó ambas piernas y le dio una patada a su agresor. Éste perdió por un instante el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás muy sorprendido. Casi al mismo tiempo que el otro caía, Youkai se liberó de su captor inclinándose hacia adelante, el cuerpo del hombre pasó sobre él y cayó boca arriba desconcertado por la reacción del joven.

Sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro, ya que vio que los ojos de Sesshouamru brillaron y éste comenzó a darle una serie de golpes en sus puntos vitales, haciendo que escupiera sangre a borbotones.

-Cómo te atreves maldito muchacho! - gritó el último de los oponentes, que se había recuperado de la violenta patada

Youkai giró al escuchar los gritos del hombre, mientras este comenzaba el ataque con una serie de golpes y patadas. Sesshoumaru respondió de igual manera, uno de los golpes dio en su pecho e hizo que retrocediera, pero enseguida se puso en guardia. Justo cuando el hombre comenzaba su nuevo ataque se escuchó una voz que hizo eco en el recinto.

-Es suficiente...- detuvo Naraku, quien había estado observando la escena muy divertido-...veremos qué tan bueno es con la espada...qué te parece Hakudoshi?...- propuso poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru. Éste escupió para limpiar su boca ya que su saliva se mezcló con su sangre – déjalo – volvió a insistir. El hombre obedeció a regañadientes y fue junto a su compañero que yacía inconsciente.

-Me las pagarás Naraku...- gruñó Sesshoumaru mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano -. Así que planeas quitarle la vida al gran Sesshoumaru?

-Jo jo jo , comienza a escucharse como yo lo recuerdo...veamos que tan bueno es usted...- propuso mientras que lanzaba hacia él una espada, que el joven Youkai tomó en el aire.

-Naraku comprende que eres inferior, jamás podrás ponerle una mano encima al gran Sesshoumaru – al decir estas palabras el joven se colocó en posición de ataque. Naraku comenzó con movimientos sencillos y muy débil, como si estuviera probando qué tan fuerte era su oponente. El joven no tubo problemas para evitar cada ataque - ja...Piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?- preguntó el joven con arrogancia que por respuesta obtuvo una risa alocada de Naraku.

-Es usted...veo que a regresado el gran InuYoukai Sesshoumaru – exclamó triunfante –. Ahora me pagarás lo que me hiciste...- Naraku comenzó un ataque más fuerte moviendo su espada con habilidad, luego de unos segundos una herida comenzó a sangrar en el hombro izquierdo de Sesshoumaru. Esto puso furioso al joven que empezó a moverse con más rapidez esquivando cada nueva envestida de su atacante

-. "Creo que subestimé el poder de este Youkai"- pensó Hanyou al ver la fría mirada de su oponente.

-Naraku estás preocupado?- en ese instante el joven movió su espada con habilidad hasta que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca arrebató la espada de las manos de su rival-. Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes?...no me hagas reír.- los ojos dorados del muchacho brillaban de una manera extraña.

-Fallé en mis cálculos -admitió Naraku mientras se reía de nuevo. ( Risa Malévola )

-Naraku, qué ironía... eras el cazador y ahora te has transformado en mi presa -Sesshoumaru sintió la presencia del hombre justo detrás de él, se preparó para su ataque.

-Debido a este imprevisto creo que tendré que retirarme – dijo el joven. Mientras yacía recostado en el piso trató de irse pero Youkai se lo impidió acercando cada vez más la espada. Entonces Hanyou observó que su guarda espalda estaba justo detrás de su oponente y con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que atacara, pero un instante después el hombre cayó aturdido, con un simple movimiento Sesshoumaru había dejado aturdido al guarda espalda. Naraku aprovechó la distracción para alcanzar su espada nuevamente y comenzó de nuevo el ataque – Aun no termino con usted...

-Imbécil, estás equivocado si piensas que te dejaré escapar – algo estaba fuera de control dentro de Sesshoumaru, su sed de venganza era infinita y al atacar lo demostraba. Acertó hábilmente en su primer ataque hiriendo a Naraku en su mano derecha, con la que sostenía su espada.

-A veces los planes fracasan – dijo Naraku al momento de soltar su espada- Bien, qué piensas hacer... Matarme?...No se te olvide que tengo a tu hermano - al decir las últimas palabras sonrió de forma maliciosaza, las palabras del villano hicieron reaccionar a Sesshoumaru, ya que lo único que quería era matar al muy maldito, pero recordó por qué había ido a ese lugar; mas la risa de Naraku provocó otra vez su ira. Él se movió con rapidez quedando a centímetros de Hanyou... cara a cara, por un instante ninguno de los dos se movió pero Naraku cayó de espalda golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza que lo hizo perder la conciencia. Sesshoumaru avanzó espada en mano pero una pequeña voz gritó justo frente a él:

-Mató a mi hermanito...–dijo entre lagrimas, el pequeño Hakudoshi

-No me piensas desafiar, verdad enano?... – Sesshoumaru vio cómo el pequeño se paraba frente a él – . Muévete.

-No...- respondió el testarudo niño.

-Espere, joven Hakudoshi, el señor Naraku sólo está inconsciente. Venga, mire – el niño se acercó-. Ve? Mire cómo se mueve su pecho - mientras el niño observaba con atención a su hermano, el guarda espalda se paró y miró fijamente a Sesshoumaru y luego hizo una reverencia-. Muchas gracias por no matar a mi señor, su pequeño hermano esta a salvó y se encuentra en casa de su amigo-

El joven Youkai dejó caer la espada y giró sin decir una palabra encaminándose a la salida. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta el guarda espalda preguntó

-.Por qué se detuvo en el último momento? Pensé que mataría al señor Hanyou, me sorprendió que sólo golpeara su estómago con el mango de la espada - por un instante el hombre pensó que no le respondería pero el joven giró apenas la cabeza y dijo:

-Hanyou Naraku, es la persona más despreciable que conozco, no merece que me ensucie las manos – volvió a girar la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Desde donde estaba escuchó que el niño gritaba:

-Mi hermano no era así, siempre fue bueno y considerado, cambio después de un accidente que tuvo, me escucho señor Youkai?- pero Sesshoumaru ya se había ido, el niño volvió junto a su hermano.

-Joven Hakudoshi espere aquí por favor. Voy a traer un coche para poder llevar a su señoría a casa – el niño afirmó con la cabeza y el guarda espalda salió corriendo. Él no vio a la mujer de cabellera negra que entró al edificio vestida con un típico traje de sacerdotisa.

-Buenas noches...puedo ayudarte jovencito - dijo con una voz muy suave.

-Quién es usted?...- preguntó el niño, pero al ver que su hermano habría los ojos dejó las preguntas para después. Naraku observó la figura de la mujer.

-Kykio...eres tu Kykio?...-balbució el herido, luego se desvaneció de nuevo.

-Tranquilo hermano...me escuchas..?..qué sucede hermano? ...-llamó pero el joven no respondió , el niño buscó ayuda en la extraña mujer- me podría ayudar señorita es que no sé qué tan mal está mi hermano.

-Permíteme revisarlo- la mujer se agachó y revisó al herido - estará bien tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza no te preocupes, con descanso volverá a la normalidad. Ahora me voy. Con su permiso.

-Espera...cuál es tu nombre?

-Toma esto... pónselo en la habitación del enfermo mientras duerme, eso lo aliviará - le extendió unas cuantas flores que sacó de entre su ropa, el niño las tomó y sintió el delicioso perfume.

-Son hermosas, muchas gracias amiga – la joven mujer no respondió, giró y se encaminó hacia la salida –. Espera...cuál es el nombre de esta flor?- la joven que se había detenido junto a la puerta de salida dijo:

-Kykio - y sin más se marchó.

Mientras esto sucedida a varias cuadras de allí se encontraba un débil Sesshoumaru que se encaminaba a paso lento de regreso a..

- A dónde?- se preguntó- ...a casa...con mi padre?...No sé cómo lo soportaré... Qué voy a hacer?..-se volvió a cuestionar mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. De pronto sintió una presencia conocida, muy poderosa además.

Entonces muy despacio caminó en dirección Este, la fuerza de su cuerpo había disminuido, la adrenalina se había ido y la pérdida de sangre de su hombro lo empeoraba todo. Se sentía bastante mareado, su cuerpo pesaba mucho, pero siguió caminado. La noche era fría y comenzó a temblar, se abrazó a si mismo para mantener el calor y con decisión siguió la presencia que con cada paso que daba se podía sentir con mas fuerza. Cuando por fin llego al lugar donde la presencia era más evidente, sonrió con ironía al ver frente a él las escaleras que subían al templo del cielo.

Con dificultad emprendió el ascenso, pero con cada escalón que trepaba sus fuerzas disminuían.

Por fin se encontró frente al arco de la entrada del imponerte templo, aspiró profundamente y pudo sentir una fragancia dulce...- "La esencia de Akiko" - se dijo. Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió hacia el patio lateral en donde descansaban los resto de su madre. Cuando estuvo frente a él observó que el frío de la noche parecía haber hecho milagros en las flores, ya que cada pimpollo florecía en su máximo esplendor dándole al lugar una majestuosa belleza. Incluso la luna, que había estado escondida por algunas nubes, se asomó por uno momento otorgándole a cada gota de roció un brillo similar a joyas.

-Aquí estoy madre...-dijo el joven mientras se recostaba en un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba justo enfrente del ángel rodeado de flores blancas; con mucha dificultad levantó el brazo izquierdo y miró el reloj, apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor –...mmm... Ya es mi cumpleaños...madre...- diciendo esto el joven cerró los ojos lentamente. Se había desvanecido.

Mientras estaba inconsciente volvió a tener ese extraño sueño de la época antigua, pero esta vez lo vio con mucha claridad. En él se encontraban Inuyasha y a Kagome; ella se veía bastante herida, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y su hermano que estaba vestido con un extraño traje rojo llevaba una Katana enorme. Luchaba ferozmente con alguien, que aun no podía distinguir...

Sin saber cómo, aparecieron ante el una niña y un ser verde que lo llamaban una y otra vez...pero cuando intento ayudarlos...desaparecieron ante sus ojos...de pronto pudo verse vestido con una armadura.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar toda la escena como en una película, se vio correr a una velocidad increíble interceptando un ataque y deteniéndolo, pero quién lo atacaba? En ese instante levantó su cabeza y ante sus ojos se aclaró la figura de un ser que no era humano, ni tampoco bestia. Su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer al monstruo...Naraku...sí, era él no había dudas. Luego una luz lo envolvía, ya no vio nada más. Pudo escuchar a Inuyasha llamándolo pero por más que lo intentó no pudo abrir los ojos, la oscuridad lo envolvió...No pudo escuchar nada, todo fue silencio...

- "Así que esto es morir "-se dijo a si mismo..- "Comprendo, ese fue el momento de mi muerte... "- ese pensamiento lo hizo volver en si, apenas pudo abrir uno de sus ojos dorados... La bruma de la mañana era bastante densa, mas cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro. La visión caminaba hacia donde él estaba, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, como para enfocarla mejor y así distinguir su rostro; ella por su parte se agachó y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura...

-Eres tú?...la gran sacerdotisa ...Kykio?...

NOTA del Autor

Angie :Bien queridos amigos como siempre les pido Review, así se si les gusto o no?---...se que algunas personas me matarán...pero bueno...así es esto..ja ja ja ...Dedicado especialmente a mi amigó Chi Mizhuo..( cumplo mis promesas...XD)...por ser quien siempre me anima y soporta.

.espero que les haya gustado mi trabajo... ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen...

También quiero agradecer también a mi estimada Corrector Yui que hace un gran esfuerzo por ayudarme, con ella estaré eternamente agradecida,

Pero chicos se acerca el final, espero sinceramente que les halla gustado, todavía faltan develar todos los misterios...pero eso será en el próximo capitulo, nos vemos

Lady Sesshoumaru


	5. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ( que pena yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi ToT)...pero le agradezco a Sensei Rumiko por crearlos T T

Antes que anda deseo pedirles mil disculpas por no haber actualizado esta historia como era debido...y en el tiempo estipulado..se que me ausente demasiado...nuevamente PERDON TToTT!...mas contestare unos review que fielmente me enviaron antes de comenzar con esto... 

**Mizuho**: amiga espero no me asesines por dejarlo ahí...pero comprenderás que quiero decir cuando lo leas...Gracias por todo...

**Elen-Ses**: tanto tiempo...leerás esto?...pues espero que si...Gracias por cada palabra de aliento...

**Mina**: Amigochi...ToT...te extraño y como siempre cuanto contigo para seguir inspirándome en mis locuras .como te dije hablar contigo además de ponerme de buen humor me inspira para seguir escribiendo..te quiero un montón...

**Alba**: Ya esta este es el final espero te agrade perdón pro el Mega – retrazo T.T

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Angie: Bien aquí esta le final...TT

Sess: deja de lloriquear y subelo de una vez...¬¬

Angie: eres muy malo...( por eso lo quiero XD)...deja que falta algo aun...¬¬

Sess. Que tanto tienes que escribir...¬¬?

Angie: U.U"…. **Aclaraciones..**

"..."...pensamientos

( N/A)..notas personales...o alguna locura que se me ocurra...XD

**Youkai: El Despertar del Youkai mas poderoso...**

Prólogo 

(El joven Hakudoshi vio desaparecer a la extraña sacerdotisa, luego se volteó hacia su hermano, quien yacía inconsciente. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos apareció el guarda espaldas, quien tomó al herido y, con sumo cuidado, lo puso dentro del elegante auto. Cuando el niño muy angustiado preguntó por los demás heridos, el hombre mayor lo tranquilizó al explicarle que ya había notificado a otro grupo para que los viniera a buscar. Sin más el auto se puso en marcha.

Demás está decir que se armó un gran revuelo en la casa Hanyou con la llegada del joven inconsciente. Las hermanas tuvieron que esperar hasta que llegara el doctor de la familia, quien, luego de revisarlo y curar sus heridas, confirmó que además de una serie de magullones, sólo tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que la herida de la mano no había tocado ningún nervio. Después de tranquilizar al par de mujeres el doctor se retiró.

Kagura y Kana entraron a la elegante habitación de su hermano. Todos los enormes ventanales se encontraban cubiertos por pesadas cortinas que impedían que se filtrara la luz de la luna. El cuarto estaba alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la fastuosa cama donde yacía Naraku. Las hermanas se acercaron a Hakudoshi, quien no se había despegado del lado de su hermano mayor y alegó que como Naraku estaba enfermo él era el hombre de la casa.

El pequeño por un momento dejó de prestar atención a la figura inmóvil del herido y sonrió a las dos jóvenes, quienes respondieron de la misma forma.

Kagura fue la primera que se percató de la fragancia dulce y partículas que invadían la habitación. Notó también que provenía de las flores blancas, que se encontraban en la elegante mesita de roble del siglo XIX que había junto a la cama. Luego de un momento, la curiosidad le hizo preguntar sobre la procedencia de éstas.

El pequeño le contó cómo había conseguido las flores, hecho que asombró a las dos jovencitas... pero luego de una breve conversación, su atención volvió a lo sucedido en el encuentro entre Sesshoumaru y Naraku. Hakudoshi comenzó a contar todo lo que recordaba y así se quedaron los tres hermanos velando el sueño del joven Hanyou.

Eran cerca de las 4: 50. AM cuando Naraku abrió los ojos con lentitud, busco algo conocido a su alrededor, ya que el dolor que sintió era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Al parecer alguien había usado su cabeza como un balón de fútbol. Se le nubló un poco la vista, cerró los ojos un instante tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar y, al enfocar mejor la vista, vio a su hermano pequeño junto a él completamente dormido. Luego distinguió a sus dos hermanas que se encontraban a los pies de su cama, también dormidas. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo todos en su habitación hasta que al tratar de tocarse la cabeza vio la mano vendada, se quedo pensando hasta que el niño junto a él comenzó a moverse. Sonrió al ver los gestos que hacía Hakudoshi mientras dormía. Al parecer soñaba con algo. Intentó incorporase pero al levantar la dolorida cabeza toda la habitación giró en torno a él, se volvió a recostar, cerró los ojos nuevamente hasta que el mareo pasara y un instante después, con lentitud, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Fue entonces cuando levantó su mano con lentitud y quitó el flequillo de su rostro. El niño al sentir que era acariciado se despertó completamente, se sentó en la cama al ver que Naraku le sonreía y le rodeó el cuello en un efusivo abrazo. Kagura y Kana despertaron unos segundos después, se acercaron a la cama, entonces sonrieron también al ver la escena con mucho placer.

Luego de un momento, Naraku le contó sobre un sueño con una sacerdotisa que tenia un hermoso perfume. Para asombro de las mujeres, el joven Hanyou no recordaba nada sobre el transcurso de las últimas cuatros semanas, su mente se había quedado en blanco y sólo recordaba lo que pasó antes de su accidente automovilístico. Eso quería decir que no recordaba lo sucedido con la familia Youkai...

Cuando vieron que el enfermo mostraba signos de cansancio, las dos jóvenes y el niño se despidieron y salieron del cuarto. Ya en el pasillo los tres acordaron que no mencionarían lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru , por lo menos hasta que Naraku lo recordara por si solo, pero a pesar de todo Kagura, Kana y Hakudoshi estaban contentos ya que habían recuperado al hermano gentil, generoso y educado que siempre fue.

Mientras Naraku descansaba en su tibia y elegante cama, Sesshoumaru reaccionaba de un sueño revelador. Su cuerpo se encontraba medio paralizado. Cuando intento enderezarse el dolor fue tal que se quedó quieto por unos instantes, el sabor de la sangre volvió a su boca, había presionado con tanta fuerza los labios, para soportar el dolor, que los había hecho sangrar. Luego de unos instantes la punzada se calmó poco a poco. Al tratar de fijar la mirada, se asombró porque ante él apareció la extraña sacerdotisa rodeada por una extraña bruma, que le impedía verla con claridad...

(Bueno aquí comenzamos el principio del final, será Kykio realmente? Y si no es, quién es?..Dónde estaban metidos Inuyasha y Miroku? Qué sucedió con Izayoi e Inutashio? Qué tal si nos sacamos la duda y vemos qué extraños sucesos le ocurren en este capítulo a nuestro querido Sesshoumaru –sama... )

Capitulo N° V **Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

-Kykio?... – balbuceó el joven debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Vio que la mujer se acercaba y se ponía en cuclillas frente a él.

-No, superior Sesshoumaru, soy Kagome -respondió simplemente la niña.

-Kagome?...pero - Sesshoumaru estaba confundido...acaso no vio la silueta de una mujer?...o tal vez la debilidad le hizo ver lo que no era? - pensó el joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero se mareó al intentarlo.

-Por favor Sesshoumaru sama, quédese quieto voy a curarlo - exigió la niña, con voz autoritaria,

-Pero. Que sucede aquí?...por qué estás vestida así?- las preguntas salieron de la boca del joven sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, ya que la jovencita llevaba puesto el traje tradicional de sacerdotisa.

-Acaso se olvida que vengo a ayudar a mi abuela?... - luego el rostro de Kagome se puso algo más serio y agregó- Estése quieto, usted siempre fue así, muy testarudo al igual que su hermano. No sé de quién heredaron ese carácter.

-Por qué hablas así como si supieras algo que yo ignoro. Acaso tú sabes la verdad?...Sabes quién soy o mejor dicho lo que era?... - Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando a la joven fijamente tratando de averiguar la respuesta a cada pregunta, pero lo que vio fue que ella había traído una serie de vendas y ungüentos. Como no le contestó volvió a insistir-. Contesta... Acaso lo sabes?- al decir estas palabras elevó la voz. La niña no se inmutó con el escándalo, sólo se limitó a dejar las vendas y se sentó frente a él, puso las manos en su regazo con mucha calma y comentó.

-La respuesta es...Sí – dijo simplemente, después exhaló el aire en un gran suspiro, luego continuó -, yo tengo los recuerdos del pasado, sé qué sucedió, quién es usted, y las personas que lo rodeaban - un aire frió congeló la sangre del joven Youkai, pero él quería saber todo, así que exigió:

-Cuéntame...- sus ojos dorados se veían fríos y sin temor alguno.

-De acuerdo le contaré pero usted debe prometerme que se dejará curar sus heridas.

-Como quieras...- fue la simple respuesta.

-Bien...pero antes quiero saber qué es lo que recuerda usted?- exigió la joven que no parecía alterada por las miradas que recibía del molesto joven. A regañadientes éste le contó todo lo que pudo recordar. Cuando concluyó, la joven suspiró y dijo:

-Ya veo...usted sólo recordó parte de la historia...bien le voy a contar lo que pasó, pero primero me dejará curarlo?..Recuerde que a perdido mucha sangre...- Kagome notó que Sesshoumaru se quedaba quieto, mirando hacia otro lado como esperando que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que tomó las vendas y comenzó la curación. Mientras limpiaba la herida decidió empezar con su relato-. Si recuerda con quién nos enfrentamos? – al ver la afirmación con la cabeza continuó –. Naraku obtuvo casi toda la perla de Shikon, sólo quedaban dos fragmentos, que obtuvimos nosotros. Uno de ellos me fue entregado por Koga que, después del enfrentamiento con Hakudoshi, quedó herido gravemente… Él logró llegar hasta mí con el fragmento, pero las heridas eran demasiadas y murió en mis brazos...- Sesshoumaru la observó de reojo y vio que sus ojos se ensombrecieron por los recuerdos tristes. Ella prosiguió con la narración-...y el otro fragmento lo tenía Kohaku en la espalda. Después de varios días de búsqueda lo encontramos pero estaba en medio de una batalla con el mismísimo Naraku. Sin pensarlo, Sango montó en Kirara y fue a protegerlo. La batalla fue dura. Ella defendió a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue herida de gravedad por uno monstruo, que apareció de repente por su flanco derecho. Cuando Miroku , Shipo y yo llegamos junto a ella, Kohaku estaba inconsciente, junto a una debilitada Sango; Kirara hacía lo que podía por proteger a ambos. El monje con su Kazaana adsorbió a muchos demonios, pero eran demasiados. Inuyasha no conseguía llegar hasta donde estábamos pues era atacado por diferentes bestias; en un momento de distracción ya que le pequeño Shipo fue herido. Uno de los monstruos arrebató el cuerpo de Kohaku de los brazos de Sango que, con impotencia, sólo pudo ver cuando uno de los insectos le quitaba la perla y el cuerpo de su hermano se convertía en cenizas...Ésta, dominada por la ira, tomó su Hidaikotsu y eliminó al insecto, el fragmento cayó en un pequeño bosque cercano. Entonces ella me grito: " Kagome...ve por el fragmento, haz que la muerte de Kohaku no sea en vano! Aún puedo recordar sus ojos bañados por las lágrimas – por un instante Kagome volvió al presente, expresó su pesar entre suspiros y se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, luego continuó-. Mientras me alejaba rumbo a ese bosque jamás se me ocurrió pensar que ésa seria la última vez que vería a Sango, Miroku, Shipo y Kirara -lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla de la niña mientras seguía con su tarea de vendar la herida. Se detuvo un instante para enjugarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y regresó al pasado-. A pesar de la presencia de los insectos Miroku protegió a Sango usando el agujero de su mano, pero el veneno lo fue debilitando. Cuando Inuyasha consiguió llegar, hasta ellos, ya era demasiado tarde, pues a los pies del monje yacían Sango y Shipo sin vida, y a Kirara herida de gravedad. Estaban rodeados por un sin fin de demonios esperando que él cerrara la mano para atacarlos, mas cuando su hermano intentó ayudarles Miroku se lo prohibió gritando: "Ve a proteger a la Señorita Kagome, ella te necesita...corre!" -. Cuando vio que Inuyasha dudaba volvió a insistir: " INUYASHA...VETE!...O...QUIERES SER ABSORBIDO POR MI AGUJERO NEGRO, ANDA KIRARA VETE CON ÉL"-. La valiente gatita no se movió del lado de Sango. En ese instante el agujero se abría y tomó la mano del monje quien seguía adsorbiendo un sin fin de monstruos y, a medida que lo hacía el agujero se fue agrandando cada vez más consumiendo su brazo. Inuyasha me dijo que se dio media vuelta y corrió a buscarme, pero que pudo oír a Miroku gritar..."AHORA... VERÁN, ACABARÉ CON USTEDES... AGUJERO NEGRO!...Ahhhhhhhh". Luego hubo una gran explosión...- en ese momento la voz de la niña tembló, pero luego de un instante de silencio respiró profundamente y dijo –: Cómo se siente ahora?

-Bien...continúa...- fue la simple respuesta.

-Sí, claro... después de eso Inuyasha corrió buscándome, ya que tuve que internarme en ese pequeño bosque en donde cayó el fragmento, pero era seguida por los insectos. Cuando por fin estuve cerca del fragmento fui atacada por un oni gigante, por más que intenté esquivarlo, no pude, traté de protegerme con mis flechas pero no tuve éxito. Fui herida en el vientre por las garras del monstruo pero al caer cerca de un árbol en descomposición descubrí el brillo del fragmento. Su hermano llego justo a tiempo y me protegió, aunque me dio horrible noticia de lo desaparición de mis queridos amigos. No hubo tiempopara lágrimas. Me vendó la herida lo mejor que pudo, luego me cargó y seguimos la presencia de Naraku - la jovencita vio que tenía la atención del superior, entonces siguió contando los sucesos. Sesshoumaru escuchó atentamente, más aún cuando comenzó a relatar la forma en que Hakudoshi había eliminado a Rin y a Jaken, ya que la niña, por intentar protege a Kagura, le había avisado a él sobre un ataque traicionero de Naraku. El youkai no pudo evitar que el hanyou matara a Kagura, pues no llegó a tiempo, pero si eliminó a Hakudoshi con el poder de Tokijin, ya que éste se había vengado por el atrevimiento de la pequeña Rin según él.

El malvado niño se había burlado de la pequeña diciendo "esto te enseñará a no entrometerte donde no te llaman"...y formando una gran bola de poder maligno se la lanzó a Rin y, aunque Jaken intentó poner una barrera con el báculo de dos cabezas, no pudo impedir que la energía los envolviera a ambos y desaparecieran llamando a Sesshoumaru. Este hecho hizo hablar a Sesshoumaru por primera vez desde que comenzó el relato.

-Así que eso fue lo que vi en la última parte de mi sueño...la muerte de Jaken y Rin...- sus palabras apenas fueron audibles.

-Sí señor...usted no pudo evitar lo que pasó – dijo la joven que se enjugaba las lágrimas. Luego continuó su relato-. Bueno, después de eso perseguimos a Naraku hasta un llano. Inuyasha me dejó a cierta distancia y comenzó a batallar con los monstruos que defendían al malvado Hanyou, aunque todo era una distracción ya que la meta de Naraku eran los fragmentos que yo poseía. Por ello envió a Kana para obtenerlos mientras que Inuyasha batallaba con él. Yo no pude hacer mucho, ya que la pérdida de sangre me había dejado muy débil. Ante mi se presentó la niña seguida por bestias sedientas de almas, mas una flecha sagrada pasó junto a mi y todos los onis, inclusive Kana, desaparecieron al instante. Al girar la cabeza, pude observar a Kykio empuñando su arco, lista para disparar otra vez, pero se veía bastante cansada, como su hubiera utilizado gran parte de su energía en ese ataque, y luego me di cuenta que no estaba rodeada de sus serpientes cazadoras de almas... Kykio llegó junto a mi y cayó casi sin nada de poder – mientras la joven Kagome hablaba la mente de Sesshoumaru se fue aclarando cada vez más hasta que recordó lo sucedido. Se vio y sintió el enorme odio hacia ese ser despiadado. Aunque en su rostro no se veían signos de nada, por dentro era dominado por una irá infinita. Recordó su llegada al extenso llano rodeado por una barrera de protección. No le fue difícil pasarla pero vio que las serpientes no podían hacerlo, no prestó mucha atención a eso. Al llegar a un extenso campo distinguió la figura de Inuyasha peleando, luego a Naraku y hacia él se digirió sin pensarlo. Luchó con él usando su Tokijin, mas cada vez que el maldito hanyou recibía un ataque volvía a unir los pedazos. Inuyasha llegó por fin, después de derrotar a sus oponentes, y comenzó insultándolo por entrometerse donde no lo llamaban; claro que Sesshoumaru no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho ya que su único motivo era vengarse. Volvió a empuñar a Tokijin y su energía se incrementó, cada célula de su cuerpo se preparaba para el ataque. Inuyasha se prepara también de la misma forma, reunió toda la energía que tenia en colmillo de acero, mas Naraku fue mucho más rápido que ambos y lanzó su ataque. Él logró evitar su acometida cortando otra vez una parte del malvado. Inuyasha se protegió usando a Colmillo de acero en forma de escudo, pero el ataque lo derribó dejándolo semiinconsciente. Sesshoumaru pudo observar en lo ojos de Naraku la decisión de acabar de una buena vez con su medio hermano, entonces recordó los ojos aterrados de Rin y Jaken. Si tener mucho tiempo para pensar, pues la malvada criatura ya había enviado su poder a un atontado Inuyasha, se interpuso recibiendo el impacto de lleno, un grave error ya que no se dio cuenta que colmillo sagrado había caído de su cintura en el anterior ataque; ya no podía protegerlo, por lo que sus heridas fueron devastadoras. Tokishin fue desecha al tratar de detener el impactó. Su cuerpo lastimado golpeó en suelo con mucha fuerza, la sangre comenzó a salir por cada herida, formando un gran charco a su alrededor. Inuyasha, quien había reaccionado unos instantes antes del ataque, se acercó impotente y comenzó a insultarlo- "Para qué te metiste, eres un idiota Sesshoumaru, siempre tratas de lucirte"- mas se quedó callado al ver que por primera vez su hermano le sonreía; luego cerro los ojos – " Sesshoumaru, maldito estúpido, no se te ocurra morir, me escuchas...Sesshoumaru ... SESSHOUMARU!...

-Sesshoumaru sama?...Sesshoumaru sama, sucede algo?- la voz de Kagome volvió a la realidad al joven Youkai.

-Qué?...disculpa me distraje un momento ...Continúa ...- dijo simplemente pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar la forma miserable de su muerte.

-De acuerdo, mientras ustedes eran atacados, Kykio y yo tratábamos de protegernos de diversos monstruos que intentaban quitarnos los últimos fragmentos. Juntas, con las pocas fuerzas, logramos hacer un campo de energía, mantenido con el poder de ambas. En ese momento fijé mi vista en donde estaban ustedes y pude ver detrás de Naraku una especie de sombra que sostenía la perla. Al hacerle el comentario a Kykio, ella señaló que ese era el corazón del maldito Naraku, y que mientras no fuera destruido, éste seguiría atacándonos hasta que destruyera a cada uno de nosotros. Ambas decidimos reunirnos con Inuyasha para avisarle, pero al estar ambas tan débiles llegamos justo cuando usted trató de evitar la muerte de su hermano. Éste que estaba junto su cuerpo sin vida y reunió toda su energía en colmillo de acero "Inuyasha, dirige tu ataque hacia la sombra que está detrás..." grité con toda mis fuerzas, pero al parecer no me escuchó, pues atacó de frente a Naraku con el Bakuriuja. Al principió pensamos que lo había logrado pero de las sombras surgió la figura de Akago. Inuyasha, al notar que nuestro campo de energía se había debilitado, vino junto a nosotras para ayudarnos. En ese momento fue cuando el otro hijo no legítimo de Naraku hizo su aparición, listo para atacarnos. Kykio trató de dirigir su arco justo hacia donde se veía la perla, pero asombrada abrió grande los ojos al ver que Akago y Naraku se había fusionado nuevamente, pero ahora era Naraku una simple parte de su hijo ilegítimo. Al parecer el último ataque de Inuyasha casi acabó con él pero el corazón humano de Naraku consiguió, con el poder de la perla, devolverlo a su interior. "Debemos ser precisas al atacar, Kagome. Si conseguimos purificar la perla con nuestro poder de seguro Inuyasha conseguirá eliminar definitivamente la parte de Onigumo que queda, ya que sólo será un simple humano".

Mientras Inuyasha se preparaba a atacar nuevamente, le comunicamos nuestro plan. Aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo, decidió aceptar la sugerencia ya que él también se encontraba debilitado por la larga y dura batalla.

Kykio me pidió que concentrara todo mi poder en la punta de la flecha. Puso los dos fragmentos fusionados en su flecha sagrada; la energía se concentró en su punta. Ambas sosteníamos la cuerda que tensaba el arco. Cuando Inuyasha estuvo listo, liberamos la flecha que fue directo a donde se encontraba la perla, en su pecho. Al principió el poder pareció no servir pero luego un gran brillo envolvió a Akago,...después nada...creía que el fracaso era inminente, pero cuando intenté ubicar la perla, no pude hacerlo, había desaparecido. Kykio y yo caímos al piso sin nada de fuerzas, mientras que Inuyasha atacó con toda la energía que le quedaba. Por fin destruyó a su rival con su Bakuruija.

Ya sin fuerzas cayó a cierta distancia su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de heridas, pero seguía con vida.

Cuando levanté la vista pude verlo tratando de levantarse. Me di cuenta por fin que estaba solo, también noté la tristeza de ojos. Mis heridas me impidieron correr a ayudarlo; tomé conciencia que pronto moriría y lo dejaría; inconscientemente uní mis manos y comencé a rezar con todas mis fuerzas. En ese instante yo no lo supe pero Kykio hizo lo mismo al contemplar a su ser amado en la soledad que siempre estuvo. Ella pidió lo mismo que yo en su rezo: "que Inuyasha nunca se sienta solo y que siempre sea feliz". Una extraña luz nos envolvió a ambas, y ante nosotras apareció la sacerdotisa Midoriko... " Gracias por purificar mi corazón, la perla ha causado muchos problemas, pero su amor por aquel joven hanyou ha sido más fuerte y su pedido desinteresado ha sido escuchado, por lo tanto, las libero de este sufrimiento"... La luz fue creciendo, envolviendo a cada uno de nosotros, incluso a cierta distancia donde se encontraban un enorme agujero que marcaba el lugar donde perdieron la vida mis amigos...

-Así fue como todos terminamos en el mundo actual como humanos, por el pedido de amor hacia Inuyasha, para que nunca este solo – concluyó Kagome con las mejillas rojas

-Ya veo...- dijo un pensativo Youkai- Pero hay algo que no me queda muy claro.

-Qué cosa?...-preguntó la joven mientras juntaba las gasas y vendas con las que curó al joven.

-Pues cómo es que Naraku y yo recuperamos los vagos recuerdos de quienes éramos - dijo distraídamente – en cambio tú lo recuerdas a la perfección –concluyó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Verá...es que Naraku, estuvo cerca de morir en ese accidente automovilístico, es por eso que tuvo ciertos recuerdos y actitudes del antiguo Onigumo, mas eso ya está solucionado, no volverá a molestarlo a usted ni a su familia.

-Cómo estás tan segura?...

-Porque esas flores – dijo la niña, señalando hacia donde estaba el ángel - tienen el poder de purificar.

-Eh?...es por eso que nadie recuerda su pasado, incluso yo?- dijo Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta que los sueños raros comenzaron desde que no sintió el perfume de su madre - entonces la esencia de Akiko,... era lo que impedía que recordara?

-Sí, pero usted hacía varios años que no sentía el perfume y el poder se fue debilitando - respondió la niña.

-Pero aún no me contestaste una de las preguntas...cómo es que a ti no te afecta el perfume de las flores?- preguntó mientras se enderezaba con dificultad.

-Pues verá, es que yo tengo el poder de Kykio aquí – y diciendo eso señaló su corazón.

-No te entiendo...qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Será mejor que ella se lo explique...-dijo la niña; mientras cerraba los ojos un aura la envolvió.

-Espera, qué quieres decir con eso...acaso Kykio está por aquí?...- preguntó el joven cada vez más confundido, mas la niña no respondió. La bruma se hizo más densa y de la nada surgió una figura conocida, era la mujer que él había visto varias veces en el templo. Vio que el aura de esa mujer estaba sobre la niña que tenía los ojos cerrados. De pronto, la joven abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar pero su voz era distinta, ya no era Kagome.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru sama...

-Qué sucede aquí?...Cómo es que tú estás aquí?

-Bueno lo que sucedió es sencillo de explicar...- dijo la mujer.

-Pues hazlo de una vez - ordenó.

-Veo que usted no ha cambiado nada...-dijo la miko haciendo una mueca, luego continuó -...bien, como la pequeña le explicó nuestro deseo fue el mismo, pero al ser una criatura hecha de barro tuve que volver al cuerpo de Kagome que es mi reencarnación. Mas al haber tomado las almas de Midoriko la perla me concedió tener conciencia propia ya que yo quería ser amada por Inuyasha, pero mi tiempo había pasado, por eso fui absorbida por la perla que se encuentra en el corazón de Kagome, para compartir el amor que él siente por ella. Además mi poder es el que alimenta a esas flores.

-Pero ella es tan pequeña para tener esa responsabilidad...- pensó el joven al ver la frágil figura de la niña.

-No se preocupe por eso que yo la estoy cuidando. Además, con el paso de los años será ella la que cumpla esa función, su corazón es fuerte y bondadoso, no dude que se transformará en una excelente sacerdotisa...- la luz del alba se filtró por entre la niebla-. Creo que debería volver a su casa...

-Cómo hacerlo con estos recuerdos encima - luego de un momento dijo con un tono decidido- ..creo que me dedicare a viajar, mi padre entenderá...

-Bueno, si el problema son sus recuerdos creo que eso tiene solución - diciendo esto se acercó al él y puso uno de sus graciosos dedos sobre su cicatriz.

-Espera, qué vas hacer?...-pero antes que dijera otra palabra el joven fue envuelto por una cálida luz blanca, al instante cayó desvanecido.

En la mente del joven comenzó un sueño muy diferente a los que había tenido anteriormente, se vio a sí mismo acercándose a una puerta muy iluminada, decidió entrar por ella y en el interior de la habitación vio algo que lo llenó de asombro. Una mujer de largo cabello plateado, sentada en una silla mecedora con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. Ella cantaba una dulce canción de cuna. ... se asombró más al notar que era su madre. Decidió acercarse más, al llegar junto a una ventana notó que Akiko acunaba con mucho amor a un bebé, luego escuchó que ella comenzaba a decir:

-Tú serás el mejor en lo que te propongas, yo siempre estaré cuidándote, siempre seré tu ángel de la guarda. Me escuchas mi pequeño... - la mujer levanta la vista y miró directamente donde él estaba, dejó al niño en al cuna y caminó en su dirección. Cuando llegó junto al joven, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó con dulzura, luego levantó sus manos tomando su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a repetir - Yo siempre seré tu ángel guardián mi pequeño Sesshoumaru, me entendiste?

-Mamá...- dijo el joven mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la figura de Akiko – te he extrañado mucho...

-Lo sé hijo, yo también te extraño muchísimo, pero debes volver con tu padre y su familia... pero recuerda que yo siempre seré tu ángel, me escuchaste bien Sesshoumaru...- en ese instante la luz brillante entro por la ventana, su madre pareció desaparecer pero seguía escuchando su voz, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Sesshoumaru...Superior Sesshoumaru?...me escucha?...se siente bien?- decía una voz infantil.

-Mmm...sí claro...qué pasa? Ya te dije que no entraras en mi cuarto...Tortuga...- las palabras salieron de su boca, al abrir sus ojos y descubrir que no estaba en su habitación.

-Disculpe...pero éste no es su cuarto - dijo la niña muy apenada- usted está en el patio trasero del templo del cielo. No soy una tortuga, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-Qué?... Kagome-chan?..el templo?...- respondió aturdido, al intentar pararse se sintió bastante adolorido.

-Se encuentra bien? Se debe sentir bastante mal si durmió gran parte de la noche en la intemperie – preguntó la jovencita en tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el árbol.

-Pues vine a presentarle mis respetos a su madre ya que hoy es aniversario de su desaparición, no es así?

-Ya veo ...al parecer yo intenté hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia que me quedé dormido...Disculpa que te haya asustado, no fue mi intención – se disculpó él.

-Bueno ...si me asusté un poco, eso no importa- dijo distraídamente Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios, luego añadió – Dígame, usted no tendría que estar en casa? Seguro su familia está preocupada por su ausencia ...

-Pues ...creo que sí...- se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y se puso de pie-. Dime, sabes qué hora es?

-Sí, son las 8:12 AM..., pero usted tiene reloj - dijo la niña señalando la muñeca izquierda del superior.

-..Rayos...es cierto...qué distraído estoy - murmurando mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras del templo, pero luego regresó apresurado, hizo una respetuosa reverencia en forma de saludo al ángel y volvió a irse diciendo-...tenia que preparar el desayuno a...Inu... – pero se detuvo justo en el arco de la entrada. Kagome lo seguía en silencio -espera ...la tortuga está en casa de Miroku...-suspiró aliviado...Recién notó la presencia de la niña- Y tú Kagome-chan adónde vas?

-Pues yo quería devolverle unos libros a su hermano. Podría acompañarlo y esperar la llegada de su hermano?

-Claro...vamos ...

Caminaron en silencio por unas cuadras y luego la niña comenzó a charlar sobre las cosas del colegio; también hablaron sobre su abuela, quien había partido temprano hacia una ciudad vecina a hacer una visita. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Youkai, ésta estaba en silencio. Sesshoumaru buscó la llave en su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Kagome se quedó parada en el umbral y el joven de cabellos dorados le pidió que entrara, asegurando que pronto prepararía algo para tomar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando de un salto se le colgó en un brazo su pequeño hermano gritando:

-Muy feliz cumpleaños hermano! – repitió una y otra vez, saltando alrededor de éste hasta que lo hizo reír.

-Muchas gracias tortuga...y dónde está ese amigo tuyo?

-Buenos días tenga usted, Superior. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su cumpleaños - diciendo esto hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias – le respondió el joven con otra reverencia –. Me podrían decir dónde demonios se metieron anoche que los estuve llamando? - quiso saber con tono acusador mientras agarraba la cabeza de cada chico -. A ver tortuga, contesta o te apretaré la cabeza hasta que confieses – exigió.

-Ay! Ô.ò...disculpa hermano, el abuelo no nos dijo que llamaste hasta esta mañana ...por favor suéltanos ...ayyyyyyy o - gritó Inuyasha sin poder zafarse del fuerte apretón.

-Adónde fueron tan tarde?- dijo el joven apretando las cabezas un poco más. Esta vez fue Miroku el que contesto:

-Fuimos a comprarle su regalo ... discúlpenos superior por haberlo reocupado... ayy...podría soltarnos ya? - suplicó el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-Mm...bien pero ya verán cuando vuelvan a salir sin permiso - los dejo en compañía de esta linda joven, atiéndanla mientras me voy a duchar - diciendo esto los soltó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Qué jovencita? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras se fregaba la adolorida cabeza.

-Kagome-chan...qué te trae esta linda mañana por esta humilde casa? – decía el travieso Miroku, tomando la mano de la jovencita mientras que Inuyasha se ponía colorado como un tomate al exigirle que la dejara tranquila.

Ya en la habitación Sesshoumaru trató de recordar qué fue lo que lo llevo a la tumba de su madre, pero lo único que recordó fue el hermoso sueño que había tenido con ella. Entró a la ducha y al bañarse notó una cicatriz en el hombro, frunció el ceño al notar que le dolía, mas no recordaba habérsela hecho. La lluvia que salía de la ducha calmó el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y dedujo que las molestias eran causadas por la noche que pasó a la intemperie - Lo único que falta es que me enferme- se dijo mientras se quedaba un buen rato bajo el agua. Cuando volvió a bajar por las escaleras ya cambiado y listo para comer algo escuchó voces en el comedor, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que pasó en la ducha. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado más de una hora.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio a varias personas sentadas conversando. Al entrar él se hizo un gran silencio que fue roto por Jaken quien se acercó con un pequeño obsequio.

-Feliz cumpleaños señor – diciendo esto le entregó el pequeño paquete -. Espero que no le moleste que haya traído a la señorita Rin, es que fue ella la que eligió el obsequio para usted.

-Jaken...- al ver que el muchacho pegaba un salto hacia atrás, dijo – Tranquilo, sólo iba a darte las gracias – luego dirigió la mirada al rostro de la joven-. También a ti Rin no tendrías que haberte molestado -se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a ella. Luego con mucho cuidado abrió el pequeño paquete del que sacó un nuevo par de guantes para esgrima, que además tenían bordaos su nombre y apellido –. Es fantástico, muchas gracias a los dos – Jaken sonrió satisfecho mientras que Rin se ponía toda colorada –. Los bordaste tú?

-Sí. Me pareció que era buena idea, así no los perderá otra vez ...

-Hermano! Aún no viste mi regalo - interrumpió Inuyasha, paquete en mano.

-Es de parte de los dos no quieras darte crédito...- reprocho Miroku

-A ver que será?..- preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras abre el paquete y los chicos esperan con ancianidad su reacción –. Vaya ...pero si es una nueva funda para mi katana ..esperen un momento, de dónde sacaron tanto dinero...?

-Nos ofende Superior, estuvimos ahorrando durante meses para poder comprársela- dijo muy ofendido el joven de ojos color cielo.

-Es verdad, aún recuerdo todos los almuerzos que pasé hambre...eres muy malo hermano – reprocho el ofendido niño.

-Vengan aquí par de truhanes - dijo el joven Youkai mientras abrazaba a los niños que reían –. Muchas gracias, sólo quería estar seguro de dónde lo habían sacado – se lo agradezco mucho.

-Éste es nuestro regalo Superior - dijeron las dos jovencitas a la vez.

-Sango, que linda estás...♥.♥- dijo Miroku al liberarse de los brazos donde estaba prisionero –. Cocinaron ustedes, señorita Kagome?

-Sí...n/n espero que sea de su gusto todo lo que preparamos. Este será nuestro regalo ...- que mientras hablaba ponía varias cosas deliciosas en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Kagome-chan y Sango-chan, se lo agradezco. Qué les parece si comemos? Todo esto me despertó el apetito - todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que comenzaron a comer pero el timbré de la puerta los interrumpió. Inuyasha salió corriendo sin decir nada, al instante unas manos cubrieron los ojos del joven Youkai, que se encontraba a espaldas de la puerta.

-Adivina quien soy? - dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Madre?...- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se ponía de pie –. Cómo hiciste para salir hoy del hospital? – preguntó al abrazarla.

-Cómo me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi hijo mayor? - dijo la señora mientras se sentaba con dificultad. El joven dirigió la mirada a su padre que se acercó a él con algo en los brazos.

-No me lo preguntes a mí, fue tu madre la que convenció a los médicos. Además aseguró que esta persona tenía que conocerte – al decir esto extendió los brazos y le paso al bebé, Sesshoumaru lo tomó con sumo cuidado; entonces Izayoi dijo:

-Si me lo permites me gustaría llamarla Akiko, como tu madre.. - la señora observando a su hijo mayor con su pequeña hermanita en brazos y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Cómo mi madre ...¿ en verdad?...- preguntó el cumpleañero, la mujer asintió -. Vaya regalo de cumpleaños madre, muchas gracias - al decir esto se acercó a la joven mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La bebé comenzó a moverse inquieta, así que Sesshoumaru se la pasó a su madre -. Y dime Inuyasha, desde cuándo sabías que vendrían papá y mamá?

-Desde esta mañana...me dijeron que era una sorpresa - sonrió triunfante.

-De acuerdo, qué tal si vamos a comer?...-dijo el señor Inutashio al ver la mesa lista pero cuando todos se disponían a comer dijo-. Santo Dios! Olvidé mi regalo, ahora vengo – y desapareció hacia las escaleras.

-Tú sabes lo que es?- le preguntó Sesshoumaru a su madre.

-Ni idea, tampoco me lo dijo. Asegura que yo le arruinó las sorpresas contándotelas...- respondió la dulce Izayoi, provocando la risa de todos. Inutasho volvió con algo muy especial para su hijo mayor.

-Toma, la conseguí en uno de mis viajes. Espero que te guste – le extendió una caja alargada de madera finamente tallada. Al ver que su hijo la abría con cuidado agregó –. Su nombre es Colmillo Sagrado. Según dicen perteneció a un gran demonio que habitaba por estos rumbos hace más de 500 años.

-Muchas gracias, padre. Es el mejor regalo que me has dado ...- Sesshoumaru abrazó a su padre, en ese momento sonó otra vez el timbre.

-Esperan a alguien más? -preguntó el señor.

-Pues yo no – contesto Sesshoumaru.

-Yo voy ...- gritó Inuyasha y corrió hacia la puerta. Luego de un momento volvió con un regalo en la mano -. Es para ti.

-A ver de quién es?- dijo el joven tomando el paquete y leyó la tarjeta sin abrir la caja. - El joven Youkai fue hacia la puerta de salida, dejando a todos súper intrigados. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una joven de cabello rojizo, elegantemente vestida-. Ella es Hanyou Kagura. Ellos son mis amigos y mis padres - presentó el joven.

-Mi nombre es Hanyou, Kagura, gusto en conocerlos – saludó la joven mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Bueno espero que nos acompañes a comer – diciendo esto Inutashio llevó a la joven a la mesa.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió donde su madre para ayudarla pero Inuyasha apareció exigiendo que sería él quien cargaría a su nueva hermana. El hermano mayor se la negó y comenzó una discusión ante la mirada de Izayoi e Inutashio, quienes sonreían.

La escena era observada desde la puerta de la habitación, una voz muy dulce dijo:

-**_Así es como soñé verlo, rodeado por una familia amorosa, no crees que se ve feliz?_**

-Claro que si Kykio...sabes una cosa...?

-Kagome-chan...n-n- dijo una voz sacándola de su trance-..Kagome-chan, mira, ven a ver a mi hermanita, me acaba de sonreír...- gritó Inuyasha.

-Sí...ya voy...n.n- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba. Se llevó la mano al corazón y pensó-: **nuestro de deseo de verlo feliz se cumplió, verdad Kykio?...**

Todos se acercaron a la mesa. Mientras Sesshoumaru ayudaba a su madre a acomodarse vio que la pequeña Kagome sonreía a un colorado Inuyasha. Sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermano mas, por un instante, pensó ver a otra persona junto a la pequeña de cabellera azabache, pero como no duró más de unos segundos no le dio importancia –. "Debe haber sido mi imaginación" – pensó mientras se acercaba. Tomó a la pequeña Akiko de los brazos de su hermano, quien corrió junto a sus amigos hacia la mesa.

El joven también se sentó aún con la niña en brazos. Luego de un momento, Inutashio insistió en hacer un brindis. Después de unas palabras todos brindaron y comenzaron a comer.

Al cabo de una hora, todos pasaron a la sala de estar donde, según Sango y Kagome, había una sorpresa. Al entrar Sesshoumaru vio que en una pequeña mesa se encontraba un enorme pastel de cumpleaños.

Después de soplar las velitas, todos insistieron que dijera unas palabras. El joven miró a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y dijo:

-Después de mucho pensarlo creo que tendría que brindar – tomó una copa de Champagne que su padre le sirvió –. Por mi familia, mis viejos y nuevos amigos, y el futuro incierto que me espera. Pero, saben una cosa, si cuento con ustedes creo que no habrá problemas... Entonces sería mejor brindar por... el pasado – levantó su copa hacia la foto de su madre que se encontraba junto a un hermoso jarrón, en una repisa – Presente – esta vez saludó con la copa a sus padres, hermanos y amigos- Futuro - la mirada se dirigió hacia las dos jóvenes que se sonrojaron –. Bien, salud entonces...

-**Salud**! – respondieron todos.

Desde la calle se podía escuchar la algarabía de la fiesta, que siguió hasta entrada la noche...

**Fin **

( El futuro es una cosa incierta que debemos descubrir con nuestras propias manos. Siempre hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograr nuestras metas, pero creo que esa es otra historia...no lo creen?..)

Angie

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Nota del autora:

Angie: Bien este fue el final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Un poco cursi al final pero no pude resistirme...ja ja ja ...espero sus comentario a pesar del tiempo que me tome en actualizar ruego que alguien lea este final ..y se apiade de mi y me envié un review T.T

Una vez más, quisiera agradecer a Corrector Yui por su ayuda ( amigochi sin ti no hubiera podido ToT... Qué sería Angie sin su Corrector?.. ,) a Gaia, Nikki-chan, Jess, Kikyo, Mel, Martinoli, Kai-chan y, por supuesto, a mi linda Mina-chan. Si me olvido de alguien mil disculpas. Gracias por creer en mi y animarme a soñar con mi lindo youkai. Sin más, me despido. Será hasta la próxima historia . que esperemos sea algo mas divertida y lujuriosa jajajajaja...no es cierto ...

Lady Sesshoumaru


End file.
